River of Guilt
by kwfinley
Summary: The Alliance sets a trap for the Tams that fails and lets slip that their parents were murdered. While trying to help the TAMS disappear,Guilt becomes a problem for the crew. River wants answers - and justice - on her terms.


**River of Guilt:**

 **A Firefly novel**

Kenneth W. Finley, Jr. 3617 Ironwood Drive McKinney, TX 75070 972.333.2074 Firefly - River of Guilt

 _No intent of copyright infringement here – just paying tribute to a show that we didn't see enough of. The characters are loveable and easy to write for. So here's a short story for those who can't get enough of the series. Tough to place the story. I didn't read any of the comics, so I'm going strictly from the televised series and the movie. Obviously, since Wash is still in it, it is before the movie and before Inara and Book leave the ship. Some of the elements of the story could well contribute to that happening. Hope you enjoy the tale. - KW Finley_

 _ **Long Distance Calling**_

Malcom Reynolds is sitting at the dining table in the Firefly class freighter's dining area/galley. It is a comfortable place with worn, lived-in appliances, large table, and mis-matched but comfortable chairs. For a brief time, activity within the ship is living up to its name – Serenity. He has his pistol out of his holster and is using saddlesoap to clean the holster. He's immersed himself in comfortable things, the warm feel of leather, the sharp tang of saddlesoap and gun oil. Wash's shouted "Mal" startles him and he spills the soapy water in his lap.

"Mi Tian Gohn! What?" He grabs a couple of rags nearby to use as towels. Wash is his pilot, and spends most of the time on Serenity's bridge.

"Mal, you've got a wave from Mr. Universe." The voice floats down from the short passage way leading to the bridge.

"D'un yi shia." Mal grabs rags to wipe futilely at the spreading stain on his lap, and to keep any more water running off the table and onto either his pants or the deck. "What does he want?"

"He says it's private, Mal. You wanna take it up here, or in your quarters?"

Mal throws the sodden rags at the offending puddle on the table and stands. He moves the holster and pistol to a dry spot on the table before heading toward Serenity's bridge to find Wash and Zoe huddled at the pilot's station. Wash and Zoe are a study in opposites. Wash is blond haired, blue eyed, short, stocky, and very laid back. Zoe is dark - dark skin, dark eyes, and dark hair. She radiates controlled power. They are living proof that opposites attract as they are husband and wife. Zoe takes one look at Mal's sodden pants and her smiling face goes blank, except for the mischief in her laughing eyes.

"You didn't do that when in battle, Sir."

Mal looks perplexed. Zoe had been his non-commissioned officer during what the winners called the Unification War. "What?" Realization dawns. "Oh … I was just cleaning my pistol and holster when Wash called. I – uh – spilled the soap." He points both hands toward the dining area. "There's a big mess down there."

Zoe gives one brief nod. "I see, Sir. Anything you say, Sir."

"No, really. I spilled the soap when I stood up."

Zoe starts to edge around Mal toward the door. "I'll take care of it, Sir. Why don't you see what Mr. Universe wants." Her full, red lips flash a quick grin at Wash's smiling face and ducks through the hatch. She's halfway down the corridor when they hear a muffled, unladylike snigger.

Mal glares at Wash who stops smiling and reaches for the com. "He's using a really low band of the TeleFonix, Sir." Wash uses a lot of 'Sirs' when he talks to Serenity's Captain. It's hard to tell if it is respectful or sarcastic.

Mal positions himself so that whoever is watching on the screen can't see his soaked pants. "Go ahead."

Wash flips switches and the young geek who calls himself Mr. Universe comes on, surrounded by his usual army of panels, switches, blinking lights, and monitors. He smiles when he sees Mal.

"Hey, Mal. How ya doin'?"

"We made profit on the last job, we're free in space, and the Alliance doesn't know where we are. Until a few minutes ago you could call it a good day. Now I get a call from you I wasn't expectin'. Seems you might have something worthy?"

"Hey, Mal, you know. Mr. Universe rides the waves." His hands wave expansively. "Sees all, knows all," brings thumb and forefinger of his left hand to within an inch apart, and his voice drops to a whisper, "tells little."

"I expect that should be the way of it." Mal's patience seems strained, but he knows that he has to let Mr. Universe's spiel run its course.

"Oh yeah. But I got this interesting little tidbit that I thought you'd want to hear. Or at least, some of your passengers."

"I be listenin."

"Seems a wealthy daddy did some investing on Newhall. Now that he's dead, passengers of yours that it is better to leave unnamed stand to inherit. There's an Advocate looking for them and wants to settle up. I've ported the name and address over to you. Interested parties have no idea that I have the information or that I passed it on. If you know what I mean."

Mal nodded. "I copy. I'll keep that under advisement. I'm obliged."

"No problem. Just drop in the next time you come by. You always have interesting stuff."

The screen went blank. Wash looked puzzled.

"What was that about?" There was never any question that Wash would eavesdrop on a supposedly private conversation.

"I surely don't know if you don't have wealthy parents."

"Bai Lih Mohn, Mal."

Mal nodded. "I sorta calculated that. I'll get the others together. Why'n't you set a course for Newhall. Might be some money in this."

Mal reaches for the overhead com mike, flips a switch and keys the mike. "This is your Captain speaking. Would everyone please report to the lounge? I'll be there shortly. Captain Out." He heads for his quarters to change pants.

Untangling the Mystery

Mal steps into the lounge to find Jayne, Shepard Book, Zoe, Kaylee, Inara, and Simon waiting. Mal looks at Simon.

"Doctor, I thought you were an educated sort."

Dr. Simon Tam is a tall, slender young man with wavy dark hair, pale complexion, and intelligent eyes. His grooming and dress screams money. Right now, his thin, handsome face looks defensive but says nothing.

"I thought I said everyone should report to the lounge. That would include your sister, although I ain't sayin' she probably already knows what I want. It'd still be good for her to be here."

Simon rubs his chin. "Today hasn't been one of her better days, Captain. She's … sleeping." Everyone in the lounge knew that once again, Simon had had to drug his erratic sister to keep her from hurting someone, possibly herself. "I don't advise waking her, but if you think it is important …" His cultured voice, and word choice reinforce the perception of breeding and wealth.

Mal considers for a moment. "Like as not, it won't matter."

Simon nods gratefully and the whole group looks at Mal expectantly. Zoe pointedly looks at his pants, then to his face, her expression carefully blank.

Mal takes a deep breath. "I got a whole lot of mysteriousness here, and I don't generally like mysteriousness, except this could lead to some profit."

He pauses to order his thoughts and Jayne interjects. "Profit's good. I like profit." Jayne is large, dark haired, scruffy, and convinced he could do a better job as leader than Mal. He just isn't ready to challenge him openly. Says he's just waiting for the money to be good enough.

Mal looks annoyed. "I just got a wave from Mr. Universe. He passed on a message that someone on board Serenity has wealthy parents that have passed away and left that someone a passel of money. It's on Newhall. I know who to call, but not who should be doin' the callin."

Jayne looked disappointed. "Shucks. That lets me out. My mom never had nuttin."

Shepard Book shook his head at Mal's inquiring gaze. "My parents have been gone for many years. They would have had nothing on Newhall." Mal looks a moment longer at the Shepard. He wonders for the hundredth time how that mahogany face could look so open and friendly and at the same time, conceal so many secrets.

Mal shifted his gaze to the most beautiful woman he has ever seen - Inara. "Ambassador? I figure your parents would have plenty to send you to school, or maybe a rich client looked upon you in a fatherly way, while dealing with you manfully?"

Inara stiffened. She is a well-schooled registered Companion. She leases one of Serenity's two shuttles to meet with clients as Serenity wanders about the 'Verse. She and Mal are constantly at odds about her profession, but both seem unable to terminate their platonic contract. It doesn't help Mal that her professional mode of dressing accentuates her inherent sexuality. "Neither my parents, nor my clients are any of your business. However, any Advocate would contact me directly. As the only legitimate business person on this ship, I'm posted on the Cortex."

Mal shrugged and looked doubtfully at Kaylee. Kaylee is his mechanic. She seems way too young for her job and responsibility, but her natural gift for engines has won her a place on Serenity's crew. Where Inara is a carefully nurtured beauty, Kaylee is naturally cute. Where Inara is poised, Kaylee is open and exuberant. She gave Mal a big, cheerful smile. "My parents are farmers. They don't invest, especially on Newhall." She pauses, looking as Simon. "I'll bet it's your parents. You never talk about them."

Simon looks distinctly uncomfortable. He scratches his upper lip. "No I don't. River doesn't know our parents are dead.. I haven't told her, yet, that they died in an accident while she was away in school. I spent our inheritance getting her out, so there isn't much left. I've still got her cryo unit, which is worth a good bit. I've been thinking about selling it. But, I thought I'd exhausted all our other resources. It's possible, I suppose, that Father may have had investments on Newhall, but I don't know."

Book looks from Simon to Mal, his face pensive. "It occurs to me that we could be facing a trap."

Mal nods. "Pears to me that's a possible thing. Could be worrisome."

"I-I-I don't want to risk anything, or anyone. It's just money."

Mal looks at Simon. "Could be you're the only one on this ship could say that. I'm thinkin' we could all use some of that money and you'd still have enough to buy ID's for you an' your sister and a place to hide on one of the better rim worlds. That money could buy you some freedom."

"Shiny!" Kaylee reaches over to Simon. "You could have your own place. You could have the kind of life you miss."

Simon looks scornful. "I doubt that I would find the kind of world I had on some Godforsaken Rim world. I'd probably end up a dirt farmer."

Kaylee instantly bridles. "My parents are dirt farmers. They ain't got much, but they've got respect. At least they aren't constantly looking over their shoulders." Kaylee gets up to leave the room. A muttered "Hwoon dahn! Da Chung Wu Dahn." hangs in the air behind her.

Book attempts to get his eyebrows under control. Jayne grins hugely. Inara fixes Simon with a look of cool appraisal. She stands to leave.

 _ **A Plan**_

Mal moves to intercept Inara. "Ambassador, might be there's something could be done. I'd think highly of you listenin' in on it."

"The great criminal mastermind wants my input?"

"Ain't a matter of being criminal, more like misdirection, and you are the most misdirectin' person I can think of on this ship."

"This should make me feel better why?"

"Ain't nothin' personal. Just a man can't think straight around you. He gets to thinking about things he ain't got no business thinking on when thinking about business. Might be we could use that to our advantage." Mal shifts his stance and tries to look anywhere but Inara's eyes or her barely concealed body.

Book takes pity on Mal. "I think I understand what the Captain means." He shifts his position to draw Mal's grateful gaze to him. "You're thinking that we should check out this Advocate, but not let Simon and River go. Keep them safely away."

Mal nods. "That's the track. Inara and I could go down to the planet in a shuttle, leavin' Serenity in orbit ready to do a fast burn if something goes wrong. We'd pose as Simon and River." He looks at Inara. "How are you at being crazy?"

"I'm on this ship, aren't I?"

"That is a wonderment sometimes."

Book interrupts. "Mal, I don't think you should pose as Simon."

Simon jumps in. "I don't like anyone going in my place. That isn't right."

"The Shepard and me don't neither one think highly of you goin' down to meet that Advocate. That pretty much leaves it up to me. Wash has to fly the ship."

"I'll go. Ain't no big deal." Jayne's quiet voice surprises everyone.

"I'm not thinkin' you'd want any part of this, Jayne."

"There's money in it, ain't there?" He draws himself up, nose in the air. "I can act high toned." He shrugs. "'Sides, it's bout the only way I'll ever get a date with Inara." He leers at Inara. Inara rolls her eyes.

Mal protests. "I think I'm the best choice to go."

Book interrupts. "It could be, Captain, that Jayne has an idea. If we get into trouble on the planet, you are the best one to get us out. And Jayne is very good at localized mayhem."

Mal and Inara both respond "We?"

Book nods. "If there is an inheritance, Simon and River should get it. If it is a trap, I might be able to get us out of it. If I can't, I'm thinking that you will leave no stone unturned to get us out."

Mal felt uncomfortable. He hated being counted on. The worst of it was that he knew Book was right. He couldn't even consider leaving Jayne in an Alliance trap.

Zoe finally speaks. "Captain, you know they have the right of it. It's good tactics, sir."

Mal nods. "Shepard, what's your angle in going along?"

Book straightens. "It would give our ersatz Tams an air of legitimacy if they were to arrive with their own Advocate. I could play that role for them."

Mal shakes his head. "Not what I'm askin'. You bein' a shepherd and all, it don't seem right you takin' a role in a deceit. I'm not understanding why you'd do that."

Shepherd Book looks thoughtful. "If they have money coming to them, I don't see any deceit. I just want to help the Tam's. If there is an inheritance, it would go a long way toward righting the wrongs done to them." He shrugs at Mal's obvious skepticism. "If there's enough money, maybe I could get a loan to start a mission. Besides, I have a pretty good background dealing with other Advocates."

"Never seen no Advocate with a Shepard's collar," Mal protests. "Seems to me like the two don't exactly go together."

Book smiles. "If Jayne can play a wealthy young doctor, I can play an Advocate. I wouldn't wear the collar."

Mal stands there struggling with the possibilities. He keeps looking for a path through the jungle before him. Zoe moves quietly to his side.

"Sir, I think they have the right of it." She repeats the phrase making it more deliberate. "We can make a good plan 'tween now and reaching Newhall."

 _ **Newhall**_

Wash looks out at the bright ball that is Newhall. He wonders idly if after all this is over, he and Zoe might get a chance to go down to the surface and spend a few days locked alone in a suite with room service. He dwells a moment on visions of the texture of velvety chocolate contours before reaching for the ship's intercom.

"Mal," Wash's voice is strangely tight. He coughs to loosen it up. He takes a deep breath and tries again, "Mal, we're in orbit, well above the atmo."

Mal is running flight checks on shuttle two. It doesn't see as much use as Inara's shuttle, and he wants to be certain every thing checks out. He touches the com panel.

"Shuttle two. Roger that." He flips a switch. "Attention, ladies and gentlemen. Let's get this show on the road."

Shepherd Book is the first to appear. He's dressed in a trim red suit with a white pinstripe. In his left hand is a slim black leather attaché case. He's wearing black wingtip shoes with white uppers. Perched on his unconfined hair is a flat crowned red hat with white band.

Mal looks up. "Ai ya! Dah bien-hwa, Shepherd. This exceeds strangeness."

"I always wondered why I kept these clothes. I never thought on ever wearing them again."

Mal shakes his head with a rueful grin. "I don't think I ever would have imagined a Shepherd wearing such finery."

Book nodded. "That's the point. It takes very little to change back to being a Shepherd when being pursued. What eye, looking for this, would even see a Shepherd?"

Mal shakes his head. "Last time I seen an outfit like that, the gent was trying to sell me a used starship. He looked like a crook. Thinkin' on it, I can see the similarities."

"Jen duh sh tyen tsai." The contralto voice surprised both men.

Mal turns toward the lock to see Inara standing there. She's looking appreciatively at Book.

"Good sir, you are a vision." She reaches to take his hand as if being formally introduced for the first time. "I would have passed you on the street without knowing you."

Book removes his hat and executes a low bow over her outstretched hand. For a moment, Book looks less confident. "You don't think it's too much do you?" Mal observes that Book didn't ask him that.

"No, Advocate ….?"

"Tobias, ma'am. At your service."

"Well then, Advocate Tobias, I think you set just the tone for this meeting."

"May I compliment you, as well." Straightening and holding her hand higher so she can pirouette under.

Mal has to agree, but he isn't going to say anything. Inara is dressed in what looks at first glance to be a conservative businesswoman's standard uniform of navy blue skirt and jacket with a pearlescent blouse. Then he notices that the skirt is slit farther up the thigh than normal convention permits, exposing a well tanned and muscled feminine thigh. The expensive looking blouse is shimmersilk, and at certain angles, strategic portions of it have the disconcerting tendency to disappear. The high heeled sandals further define the already shapely legs. He struggles to keep from ogling the display.

Inara looks smiling from Book to Mal, watching for some reflection of Book's approval in Mal's face. Instead of smiling, to please her, he holds an impassive expression – trying to look businesslike and professional. Her smile fades and she shifts her attention back to Book.

"Thank you, sir. I fear it is wasted here. Brown coats are more the style aboard this ship."

Book looks from Inara to Mal. Mal breaks the silence.

"Like as not, Ambassador, them duds will be fine for misdirecting the attentions of the unsophisticated yokels dirtside." He looks to the hatch. "Where's Jayne? Time's awasting."

He strides back to the shuttle's flight panel and puts his hand down flat on the com switch. Harder than necessary.

"Jayne, we're waiting."

Jayne's tinny voice comes through the small com speaker. "Soon's I finish packin' my bag, I'll be there."

"Don't be all day."

"On my way, Mal." The tone of voice is aggrieved patience.

Mal straightens. "Inara, you fly the shuttle, and don't let Jayne try to take over. I expect you and Book need to be in charge."

Inara brusquely moves past him, shouldering him slightly aside as she expertly checks settings. "I know what to do."

Mal lightly touches her arm. "You be careful down there." His eyes show a concern and warmth that wasn't there moments before.

Inara looks at him, trying to mask her confusion. Companions don't get confused. She appears to be considering her responses. Finally, "I know how to take care of myself, and I'm quite certain the Shepherd and Jayne will take care of me."

"They'd better, or I'll be some unhappy."

Inara is spared a response by the clatter of Jayne entering the shuttle. She shifts her attention to Jayne.

"Well!"

Jayne is wearing a tailored black suit with his hair and beard neatly trimmed and combed. He poses for effect. "What? You thought I couldn't dress the part? You never know what the hunting ground is going to look like, mei-mei. You have to blend in."

He holds out the traditional doctor's black bag.

Mal looks at it. "You know what to do with that?"

"What I got in it's more for causing hurt than healin'." He opens it to show his favorite pistol, a couple of grenades, and a flashbang stashed among various medical paraphernalia. "I stopped by the infirmary to get the doc to give me some junk to top it off." The way he's holding his arms reveals a dagger strapped to his inside left forearm that would have been at home on Earth That Was in 1930's Shanghai. The Fairburn-Sykes stiletto is an ageless design.

He offers his arm to Inara. "Ready to go, mei-mei?"

Inara hugs his arm to her ribs. She smiles as Mal starts to flush. "Yes, dear" her voice subtly extends the dear, "brother. Shall we away? It's my turn to drive." Inara moves expertly to the drive console. She touches the com button. "Wash, this is shuttle two." She looks pointedly at Mal. "We depart as soon as the Captain is back aboard Serenity. Shuttle Two departing in three zero seconds." She sits in the shuttle's pilot's seat and activates the drive, never looking back.

Mal hastily ducks out the hatch and barely seals the port before Shuttle Two disengages.

Mal is staring at the now locked hatch when Zoe moves quietly up beside him. "They'll be okay, Captain. They have a good plan."

Mal nods and heads for Serenity's bridge. "Nothin' wrong with the plan but that they left me here waiting."

 _ **Dirtside caution**_

Inara dropped the shuttle into low orbit. Wash downloaded the landing coordinates from Serenity to the shuttle's navigational computer. Inara queried Planetary Port Control for instructions. The shuttle's transponder broadcast a forged ID code for a combination freighter/transport that Mal had gotten from Mr. Universe. She held her breath until Port Control authenticated the ID. It was much easier when she could just use her Companion's personal code. Still, the plan had worked so far. She recalled the basic Murphy's law that no plan survived the first five minutes of execution. So far, they were thirty minutes plus. Inara lined the shuttle's nose up with one of the many small islands dotting the seascape far below. The island was just moving out of darkness. It was about to start a 27 hour 'day'. Inara expertly entered the pattern and spiraled down to a vacant landing pad. She purposely chose one that was out of the way, even though it had fewer facilities. The pad had minimal capacity for taking on air and fuel. There wasn't even a shelter over the hatch. Fortunately, it was a beautiful day. Opening the hatch flushed the too stale air in the small cargo hold and replaced it with fresh air salted with the tang of the shore side smells. Even Jayne seemed to take a moment to savor the beauty, before stepping to the sill of the hatch and carefully scanning the area.

It was your typical port on a rim planet. The basic facilities were there, but with a raw edge. Trash and litter that would never be allowed on a core Alliance planet flitted idly about in the sea breeze. On Newhall, every breeze was a sea breeze. The facilities looked like they weren't quite finished, and never would be. They could see the main port administrative buildings three kilometers away. There were a few people moving about the port grounds, mostly in the stained coveralls of mechanics. No one was paying any attention to the shabby little shuttle and its occupants.

Inara spoke. "I've checked the port directory. There are taxis available from the Administration complex."

Book rubs his hands together in an anticipatory fashion. "I feel like sightseeing before we go to see the advocate. Can we get an island-hopping tour from the Administration complex?"

"Come on, Shep-, er Advocate Tobias. I think Mal expects us to go see this guy and get back to the ship."

Book gave Jayne a sly look. "I would suggest, Dr. Tam, that we should look the planet over first. I believe our ship captain will understand the wisdom of it."

Inara looked up at both men. "I suggest that we do as our Advocate asks, dear brother. But, I think I'd rather change clothes for the tour. We can find a refresher station and change when we come back." So much for the plan, she thought as she went back aboard the shuttle.

An hour later three more casually dressed people walked into the Port Administration complex and booked an inter-island tour. The tour allowed passengers to debark at each site and wander around; in fact, guides subtly suggested that certain areas were known to offer really great deals for discriminating buyers. Before long all three were festooned with tourist sun hats, shawls to protect against cool breezes, and bags to carry purchases. Inara had to admit that the floating cities were fascinating, and several of the homes suggested that she could find worthwhile clients here were circumstances different. She'd always loved the water.

Their fourth stop was another island and Book watched the sky for a few moments before nodding in satisfaction. His muttered "This will do nicely" caught Inara and Jayne off guard.

"What you smokin' Shepherd?" Jayne was already bored with the wandering around.

"Follow me." Was all the reply he got. The island had another shuttle port, similar to the one where they had started and Book led them straight to it. The administration complex looked exactly like where they had landed. Book spotted the refresher stations.

"Why don't you go in and change." He looked around the lounge area. He pointed to an area that had no tables or chairs. Meet me over there with all your tourist gear in one of the bags.

When they came out, Book met them. He had on his pants, shirt, and shoes, but his hair was still tied back and he wasn't wearing his jacket or his hat. "Give me your stuff."

He took all the bags and left Inara and Jayne to wait. He went over to a port gate. A shuttle was just arriving with tourists. One group of three was chattering gaily about what they hoped to see. Book approached them.

"Hello, friends. Welcome to our planet. Are you planning on a tour?"

The group answered in the affirmative.

"I just happen to have some friends who were not able to complete theirs. Here are the tickets and some souvenirs if you would like them."

One of the group started to reach for a wallet.

Book held up a hand. "No, no. You don't need to do that. Everything is already paid and we just hope you enjoy our lovely planet. Let me show you where the tour bus parks."

Book comes back twenty minutes later and ducks into the refresher. He comes out in his Advocate's costume.

He walks over to Inara and Jayne with a boyish grin on his face and leads them around to an exit gate. When the next group arrived, he gently urged them to join the crowd.

Jayne shakes his head. "Mei-mei, I think our advocate's escaped from the bughouse."

Book lead them to a cab stand. An attendant is assigning passengers to a waiting cab. It's clear that the condition of the cab you got was dependant on the size of the tip he received. Book took a deep breath and strode directly to the attendant. "Excuse me," he peers closely at the attendant's name tag. It also gave the attendant to get a good look at him. "my dear Gerold. I am Advocate Tobias. I'm looking for a colleague on your planet. Perhaps you know where I can find Advocate Whitherton?" Book slips him five platinums. It wasn't much, but they weren't exactly overendowed with cash.

The attendant consulted his screen. "Whoa, Advocate. You picked the wrong shuttleport. You'd have done better coming in on the southern shuttle. It lands directly on the island"

Book shook his head. "I'll have to speak to my booking agent. Although, I suppose I can't expect them to know every detail of every backwater planet. Would you be so good as to book passage for my clients, Dr. and Miss Tam, and myself?"

A piercing, modulated whistle called a well appointed cab. Book smiled appreciatively. He hands Gerald another platinum. "Thank you my good man. Would you be so kind as to contact Advocate Whitherton to inform him of our impending arrival?"

The attendant smiled broadly. "Right ho, gov. Call Advocate Whitherton and tell him Dr. and Miss Tam and Advocate …?"

"Tobias"

"Right. Dr. and Miss Tam and Advocate Tobias are on their way from the northern shuttleport." Gerald is staring intensely at Inara as she enters the cab displaying a lot of leg and other charms.

The cab enters traffic before going airborne and the attendant walks over to a call box. Thinking for a minute he places two calls. Hanging up, he smiles. It has been a profitable day.

 _ **Dirtside meeting**_

It's dusk when the cab drops to the curb in front of a well appointed office building. The three travelers exit, leaving the driver with most of their remaining funds. Jayne opens his bag and checks its contents.

"Ai-yah Tyen-ah. I don't see why we wasted the whole day, and most of our cash money, landing where we wanted to go, playing tourist on a tour we didn't finish, and overpaying that cabby to end up practically next to where we started." He throws his arm angrily towards where the Southern Shuttleport Administration Building is visible in the distance. His voice just barely qualifies as a whisper.

Inara looked at him angrily. "Bai duo, an jing yidian. I for one, enjoyed spending the day off that ship. I felt like I could take a deep breath for a change."

"Well I'm sure some of your clients would like that, but …"

"Fei hua, I think brothers and sisters could do better than argue all day." Book interjected. "We're here for a solemn event – settling your parents' estate on this planet. Do you think, if they were living, they would want to see you fighting like this?"

Jayne looked sullen. "You're our Advocate, Lao Gohn, not our conscience."

"Fine, I'll double my fee. I should never have promised your parents that I would look after your interests."

Inara places one well manicured hand on Books left sleeve. "We appreciate all you do for us. It's just so hard, after all this time to deal with mother and father's … death … all over again."

Jayne hangs his head. "Yeah, I'm sorry. It's like they won't stay dead."

Inara slaps his shoulder. "Simon Tam, what an awful thing to say about them."

"You know what I mean, sis. It just opens old wounds."

Inara pats the shoulder she just slapped. "I know."

Book takes both of them by the arm. "Now, if we could just go inside."

He pushes them through the door into a well-appointed waiting area. Lots of exotically grained hardwoods and leather. Paintings adorn every wall panel showing either an ocean scene or a sky city. A very attractive tawny haired receptionist sits behind a curved dark toned wooden desk with a com bug in one delicately curved ear.

Book barely beats Jayne to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Advocate Tobias and the Tams to see Advocate Whitherton."

She flashed Jayne a big smile. "Yes sir, I'll see if he's in." She bounced up and moved over to a door set flush with the room's paneling. Jayne stared at all the movements involved in that walk. Inara rolled her eyes at the obviousness.

Jayne merely struggled to keep his in his head when she opened the door and leaned forward to speak to the next room's occupant, emphasizing a very well-shaped derriere under the thin, clingy fabric.

Book merely tried to wipe the grin from his face as she turned around and said "Jimmy … er, ah, Mr. Whitherton will see you now."

She held the door open, stretching her torso to its best advantage as Jayne walked past. He gave her a quick grin and held up his doctor's bag. A swift kick from Inara kept him from saying whatever he was thinking. Jayne took the hint and attempted to look more professional while ogling the well defined cleavage.

Book pushed him the rest of the way into the room with a polite "Thank you, miss." He's surprised by the flash of amused intelligence in her green eyes.

 _ **The Inheritance**_

Book is still assessing what he just saw when he gets his first good look at the new room. It is a large room with tall windows. Below the chair molding is a mutated cherry wood paneling, and above is a pale green luminescent panel radiating a soft light into the room. It is a peaceful room and he wished he could spend some time browsing the wall of books covering one end. A hearty "Welcome, my friends" draws his attention to a corpulent man standing behind a large desk, also of cherry. The hand he holds out is large, but not as soft as Book expected. He finds himself looking into small, dark, shrewd eyes, shadowed by thick black brows. Book doesn't want to look too long at those eyes, so he takes a moment to scan the rest of the figure, from the perfectly groomed salt and pepper hair, to the perfectly tailored suit and comfortable black tasseled loafers.

This was not what Book expected to find on a rim planet, even a well to do resort planet. This man and his surroundings would have been perfectly at home on one of the core Alliance worlds.

"I'm Advocate James Whitherton. I represent the directors of Sea and Sky Resort Properties. As such, I managed property investments for the late Mr. Tam. I hope to be able to help you bring these final matters to a close for the family as painlessly as possible."

Book changed roles. "Thank you. I am Advocate Charles Tobias." He reached into his jacket pocket to pull out his wallet. "Here is my identification." He gestured towards Inara and Jayne. "May I present River and Simon Tam. I will be representing them in this." He handed over additional identity papers.

Whitherton looked at Book. "I see. It was a terrible tragedy. Did you know Mr. Tam and his wife?"

"Ah, no. I did not have the privilege. I met River and Simon a short time after the accident. We were traveling on the same ship, became friends, and when this came up, they asked me to assist them."

Whitherton nodded. "I see. Well, I think you're going to be surprised at the size of the estate here."

Book nodded. "Actually, we were surprised that it wasn't included in the original will probate."

Whitherton opened a folder. "Yes, well, it would have been but for the irregularities in the Tam's deaths."

Inara stepped in. Whitherton eyed her appreciatively. "What do you mean – irregularities in my mother and father's deaths?"

Jayne, put his hand on Inara's shoulder. "Now, sis."

Inara moved to the very edge of Whitherton's desk. "I was away at school. I was very ill at the time. I didn't hear anything about mommy and daddy's death except they had died in an air cab crash on the way to the Theater one evening."

"Sir, you'll understand, as a doctor, as well as her brother, I've tried to spare my sister as much stress as I could."

Whitherton gave Inara a look that would have seemed very concerned and fatherly, except for the frequent darting of the eyes to her blouse. "My dear, won't you please sit down. I'll request some refreshment for us all, and we can go over all that I know."

He taps the ear bug he wears. "Ming Lee, why don't you bring in some refreshments for our guests. Our bottled water is well known throughout the 'verse, and we have a fine white wine I think the lady will like. For you gentlemen, we have a very fine Pilsner brewed from a distinctive mutation of an Earth that Was hops. Our caviar is also very fine."

Book nodded his thanks. "That will be very nice."

The speed with which the receptionist rolled in the cart made it clear that she had been waiting. She spent considerable time bending over Jayne, fussing that his napkin was properly placed on the table next to his chair, and that his drink was chilled to exactly the right temperature.

"That will be all, Ming Lee. Thank you."

"Yeah," Jayne panted. "Thank you." Jayne remembered enough of his role to not turn and watch her roll the cart from the room. Instead he focused on Whitherton. "I'd be real interested in what you have heard about Mom and Dad's deaths."

"Well, you see, it impacted the insurance we had on your father. It was a large policy – three quarters of a million credits. There was a triple indemnity clause for accidents. When we submitted the claim as part of putting together the estate, the Alliance Insurance Agency denied the accidental claim. The Agency baldly stated that the death was a policy issue, and not an accident. We were surprised, of course. It made the other shareholders nervous, however, and as a result, they have authorized me to make you a buy-out offer for all of your father's shares."

He slid the papers across the desk, three copies.

"Wuh di tyen, ah." Jayne couldn't help himself.

Whitherton rubbed his hands together. "Your father invested very wisely on our planet."

Inara looked from Jayne to Book. "Oh, juh jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean-jan. I had no idea."

"Talk about Fah Leong jian." Jayne looks across to Book. "What do we do now?"

Book looks at Whitherton. "This appears to be a very generous offer. It would take some time to review all of the numbers to verify the amounts. If I were to advise my clients to take your offer, what would be the next step?"

Whitherton smiled. "Well, we're pretty informal out here on the rim planets. If this amount is satisfactory to your clients, we can sign the papers and transfer the credits to any account you choose."

Book looks over at Inara and Jayne. They nod to his unspoken question. They all know they can't hang around for a detailed accounting. What's more, Whitherton probably knows it as well.

"Ghuh-ghuh, I think we should sign." Inara looks carefully at Jayne. "I miss mom and dad enough as it is. To go through a long settlement, it would be more than I can bear."

"Sure, sis. Advocate Tobias, we'll sign whatever you say we should."

"Very well." Book's warm tones were meant to reassure two young people making a tough decision. "You go ahead and sign." Again he reached into his pocket and pulled out an ID card. "Please transfer the funds to this account."

Whitherton took the card and ran it through a scanner. There were a couple of beeps and a green light showed a successful transaction.

After everything was signed, they all stood up and shook hands. "Well," said Whitherton, "I hope that this will help offset some of the negatives of the terrible tragedy you have suffered."

While Inara and Jayne expressed their thanks, Book ushered them through the lobby to the outer door. As soon as the door closed behind them, he started looking about. Jayne picked up on his alertness and started looking about as well.

"Ai ya, wo mun wan luh. That was too easy, and there was too much money. Money like that leaves a trail."

Book gave a small smile. "Not this time, it won't. Whoever set this up, just made a huge contribution to the Church."

"Ai ya!" Jayne stated to look angry.

"Don't worry. The money will disappear and there will be a number of small charities experiencing a windfall. That windfall will all move toward an account that Mal can easily access. It's a relief fund for Brown Coats to reintegrate into society since they lost the war."

"How's that help us?"

"Zoe and I set up the account just before we came to Newhall. It's all shiny."

Jayne looked around. "We need a cab."

Book shook his head. "Jun ta ma yao ming. Joo-ee. I suspect any cab we got now would be a one way ride."

Inara looked worried. "So what do we do?"

Book pointed in a direction. "If I remember what I saw from the aircar, that direction is the poorer side of town. I suggest we walk a few blocks and look for a place where we can acquire some well-used clothing and ditch these glad rags."

He led off to follow his fingers.

Jayne never stopped scanning the area, from doorways to roof tops. "I got a feelin you're right Mr. Advocate. How long you think we got?"

"Not long." Book looks back as Jayne stands where he is."

Jayne is reading building signs. "If they got cameras, they're gonna wonder why we don't get a cab."

Book looks thoughtful. "What do you suggest?"

"This here's a business district ain't it?"

"Yes."

"People gotta eat, don't they?"

Inara points up the street. "My brother's right." She's speaking more loudly. "I'm hungry and we can certainly afford to eat. I like that restaurant over there. Surely we can get a cab back to the shuttle port from there."

Book and Jayne look over her head. "Sis's health is very important to me. May we treat you to dinner?"

Book takes one last look at the direction he'd originally chosen. "I accept."

 _ **No More Clients**_

Ming Lee looks up as two men enter from the street. Both are nondescript, wearing well cut suits. Both are clean shaven with very short hair. Their skin is pale, as if they don't spend a lot of time outdoors.

One of them approached her desk. "Is the Advocate in?"

Ming Lee smiles and takes a deep breath. "He is. He doesn't have any appointments for the rest of the evening …" Her voice trails off. This guy is looking through her.

"Is anyone with him now?" The second man moves toward Whitherton's private door.

"No, his last client left over an hour ago. If you like, I'll see if he has time to talk to you." She starts to rise.

A pale hand stops her. "That isn't necessary. He's expecting us."

Both men move to the door, pulling on blue gloves. They are through the door before she can respond. She sits, waiting for the buzz to bring in refreshments.

She starts to get up to check when the two men exit the inner office, closing the door very softly.

They are still wearing the blue gloves. One walks over to her. She honestly can't say if it was the same as the first time or not. "Has anyone been here since the Tams?"

"No, sir. No one." She looks at the closed door.

"Were they alone?"

Her hands are drawn to the blue gloves and the silver object they hold.

"Were they alone?" No trace of impatience, no trace of condescension. Just the impression of infinite waiting.

"Uh, no. They had their advocate with them."

"Who was she?"

A nervous glance at the silent door. "It was their Advocate – a mister Tobias, I believe."

"Is he a local Advocate?"

"I had the impression that he was from off planet. We got a call from the North Port cabstand that they were on the way."

The two men looked at each other.

"Were you close to them while they were here."

"As close to them as I am to you. I served them refreshments. The brother was amusing. The girl – seemed odd. She was withdrawn. I never heard her say much."

"But you were close to them."

"Well, yes. As close as I am to you." Ming Lee replied nervously.

"That's … unfortunate. Do you know where they went?"

"After they left they talked outside the door for a bit. I couldn't hear that. Then I heard the girl say she was hungry and they could afford to eat somewhere nice. They walked up the street. That's all I know."

The two men looked at her. "Yes it is. That's … unfortunate."

On the street, the two men carefully close and lock the door of the office. Inside, the receptionist's head is down on the desk, green eyes open in surprised agony, blood trickling out from under the ear bug.

On board Serenity, River sits bolt upright on the sofa in the Tam's cabin. Her eyes are wide and it's hard to know if she is conscious, or talking in her sleep.

"Two by two,  
Hands of blue,  
Info they want,  
Then do for you."

Simon had been sitting in a chair reading. His book hits the floor as he heads for the door.

"Mal!"

 _ **Evasion**_

Wash was studying the com panel when the proximity radar beeped. He didn't even bother with the comm.

"Mal, they're back."

"Run-tse duh fwo-tzoo!" From the speed at which Mal appeared on the bridge, he must have been hovering nearby. "Get ready to warp out of here as soon as they dock. Wait till they're plugged into the intraship com to fill them in."

"Got it, Mal."

"Wash ..." Mal pauses as he bounces back out the hatch.

"Yeah, Mal?"

"You bein' some kinda fancy pilot, see if you can't find some way to confuse our trail out of here. I'd like those following us to be some troubled by the effort."

"Right, Mal." Wash punches the comm. "Kaylee, the birds are in the nest and we need all the burn we got. We need to leave a hole in the vacuum."

Kaylee's voice has an eerily doubled quality as it comes from the com and up the corridor from Engineering. "Shiny, Wash. Serenity and me are ready."

Wash spins Serenity nearly on her central axis as he fires the main drive to break orbit. He drives for the outer edge of the system when he gets an idea. He builds as much delta-vee as he can heading for the asteroid belt. He stresses the aged inertial compensators as he dodges through the belt. Just as he passes a large asteroid he launches a decoy and reverses thrust. Serenity protests with the sudden deceleration as he grounds her in a crater on the surface.

Mal comes running onto the bridge. "Juh Shi suh Mo Go Dohng Shee? You trying to kills us? I thought I told you to get us out of here. It was alive, I meant."

Wash just held up a hand and turned up a receiver. Serenity's transponder beacon could be heard moving quickly out of the system.

Mal looks puzzled. Wash merely looks patient as Zoe comes to listen. "Mal, we can't outrun anything. You know that."

"Peers to me that'd be the reason I told you to get as much distance as quick as you could."

"Right, and anyone who might chase us would think the same thing. They'd also appreciate our leaving a nice fat ion trail to follow." He points at the speaker. "That's us making tracks out of here."

Mal looks skeptical. "How long do you think that trick will work?"

Zoe comprehends. She chuckles. "That's my baby." She moves over to stand very close behind Wash, rubbing his shoulders with both hands. "Captain, how many times have you said the best way to hide your trail is to not leave one?" Zoe looks proudly at Wash. "I'm so proud of you." She takes a deep breath that Wash watches appreciatively. "I could just bust."

Wash looks at her speculatively. "How about you just bust out of those clothes?" He looks at Mal. "I don't want to seem to be giving the Captain orders, Sir," as he reaches up to put his left arm around his wife's waist, "but while I go bask in my wife's adulation, why don't you watch to see who follows that decoy. They'll have to go some to catch it. When it kills its signal well outside the system, they'll wonder if you bought a stealth system."

Zoe is already tugging on Wash's arm. "Sir, that's a good idea. Let's see if anyone chases us. We can lie low here for hours. Wash and I will be in our cabin if you need us."

Mal knows he's lost control of the situation, and while annoyed that he wasn't consulted, Wash's plan is brilliant. Trying to conceal his discomfort he places his hands behind his back and tries to stand as he imagines a composed ship's Captain would stand. "Very well, you may carry on."

Zoe makes a very un-Sargentlike sound suspiciously like a giggle and heads for the hatch leading to the crew's quarters. Wash leers. "Oh, yes sir, we will sir." He gives Mal an exaggerated salute.

As he starts to follow Zoe out, Wash pauses. "Oh, Sir, you might want to power down everything you can. This asteroid is mostly iron and it will soak up a lot of signal. If we don't have any active emissions, we should be almost impossible to detect."

Mal realizes his mouth is hanging open. He closes it into a faint grin of resignation. He obediently moves to the command console and starts shutting down switches. He pauses, his hand over one. The grin fades into a look of intense concentration. A pair of blinking icons are showing on passive sensors. One appears to enter an eccentric orbit that will cover every inch of the planet in a few hours. The second leaves planetary orbit and heads out-system. He bangs the com switch. "Kaylee, shut down everything except minimal life support. Ma shong!"

"Gao Guhn, Captain. Shutting down now." Echoes eerily from engineering and the com.

He watches as the second icon appears to waver back and forth before heading toward the asteroid belt. "Jao Gao!" Mal straightens and goes to the hatch. "Shepherd Book, could you come to the Bridge, please?"

 _ **Tempest**_

It's chilly in Serenity. With life support running at minimal levels, the iron of the asteroid sucks heat from the hull. Mal has allowed the heat loss as the ship's reduced thermal signature makes her still harder to detect. The crew has adapted the best they could, Zoe and Wash faring the best. There is a very soft thump over the ship's sound system as if someone were tapping a microphone. Satisfied with the result, Mal clears his throat for all to hear. Very softly, "This is your Captain speaking. Hopefully you've found some pleasure during our unscheduled visit to this resort rock. As it appears we may be staying for some time, I'd like to bring crew and passengers up to date." There's a brief silence. "Seems to me, we all need sustenance. Miss Kaylee and the Shepherd have put together some tasty rations for our consumption. Let's all meet in the Dining Hall in fifteen minutes."

The meal is the usual textured protein, this time served cold to avoid increasing the heat signature of their hiding place. There is very little conversation as the crew eats. Mal gives them fifteen minutes before asking Book to describe the events of their visit to the advocate. Then Wash tells about the behavior of the two patrol ships.

River looked at Simon. "Simon, where are Mom and Dad?"

Simon looked uncomfortable. "I hadn't had the chance to tell you, yet. I would have told you when I thought you were better …"

"You didn't tell me that Mom and Dad are dead."

"I'm sorry, River. There was an airtaxi crash. They were on the way to the Theater. It was sudden, and they didn't feel a thing."

River stares at him, her eyes strangely dry, her mouth open. Simon continues.

"I was at the trauma center when they came in." His eyes are moist. "There was nothing I could do. They were already dead."

"No. No. I wanted to go home. I wanted to see mommy and daddy."

"River, honey. I'm sorry. There is no home. I sold it all to raise the funds to get you out."

"I want to see mommy and daddy."

Simon took both her shoulders. "I'm sorry, honey. You can't. They died in the accident."

River twisted to look at Jayne. He won't meet her eyes. She looks back at Simon.

"It was no accident. They were murdered." She looked wildly about at all at the table.

"I see it. I see it in your minds. I'm an orphan. They want to be my guardians. They don't just want to be inside my head. There they are, there they are. They're always waiting for you. You can see them if you look. They're always there if you look. Everybody sees them and nobody sees them... "

River rises from the table, her chair flying across the deck. She spins from the table both hands in fists at the side of her head. She spins about bouncing off chairs, walls, counters. She gets more violent and loud as she continues.

"These are the ones that take you! They break your brain … mix your mind … Little ones in the corner that you almost don't see. The teachers know them. The doctors know them. But they're the ones that reach in and do it. They're the ones who own you and you have to smash them!

"A million things, and the hands go everywhere and when you try to think all the little blue things are there but no one says it because, because sometimes they're afraid. And then they come...

"The hands go everywhere.  
Two by two, hands of blue.  
Dear Mommy and Daddy,  
They got you too.

Two by two, Hands of blue.  
You don't need no parents -  
They'll take care of you."

Simon had stood quietly, looking helpless. Mal had risen as well. He looks composed. It was almost as if he had expected this. He pulls his pistol, and in front of his horrified crew he reverses it and brings the grip down sharply on River's head. She is suddenly silent, stands for a second, sways, and then slumps to the floor. Mal looks down at his handiwork and then looks at Simon.

"There, Doc. I've supplied the sedative. You keep her under until she calms down. You scan that?"

Simon looks furious but says nothing as he gathers up the inert body of his sister. Kaylee stares hard as she walks by Mal and tries to help Simon get River to the Infirmary.

Jayne nods in satisfaction. "Cap'n, that's the first sensible thing you done with them two. Now we can eat in peace." He reaches for a bowl of protein looking somewhat like mashed potato cakes. He ladles a huge stack on his plate. He looks up in surprise when Mal's free hand clamps on his wrist.

"More'n one person on this ship speaks things that disturb other people, and I'm thinking the same solution works for both."

"I didn't mean nothing."

"Then, that is what you should be sayin."

Mal drops Jayne's arm and sits back at the head of the table. "Shepherd. What she says – you reckon it's true?"

"Advocate Whitherton was quite explicit in his account of the troubles because of that very fact."

"How about you, Ambassador? Them wiles of yours tell you the same thing?"

"If you are referring to my training in detecting if someone is speaking the truth, then yes, he was telling us what he believed to be the truth."

"Ai Yah Tien Ah! I knew that call was trouble. There ain't enough credit in the whole 'Verse to pay for this."

Zoe shakes her head. "I don't know, Sir. I checked the balances. Even allowing for the percentages we left behind for each of the transfers, the Tams have a very hefty balance."

"And, I expect we will be enjoying some of that. The question is whether or not we can live to spend it."

Jayne looks at Book and Inara. "We should be OK, Mal. I don't think anyone knew we pulled a switch, and we managed a pretty good job of confusing our trail. I don't think the Alliance goons have a clue."

"He's right, Sir. It was a good plan." Zoe chipped in. "I think our trail is as clear as it ever is. Mr. Universe says nobody has tapped any of the funds transfers, so we are in the clear there as well."

 _ **A Proposal**_

A rustle announced Simon's return to the Dining Hall. Mal looks at him and waits for him to speak.

"She's resting quietly. I gave her a sedative to keep her out." He scratched his ear as he looked at the deck. "You whacked her a pretty good one, Captain."

"I told you before to keep her quiet. I'll allow as she had special reason to be some upset this time, and she hadn't hurt anyone yet. I still wasn't willing to take no risks."

Simon looks back at Mal.

"I realize that, Captain, and I should have told her about Mom and Dad. I … just … wanted her to be more stable before I told her. I wanted to try to break it to her gradually. Had she been better prepared, it might not been such a shock."

"You will get no dispute from me. My experience has been that it's best to get it done and over with. Nothing here lately convinces me otherwise. Question is, what do we do now?

"Yes, well …" Simon hesitated. He takes a deep breath. "I have a job for you, Mal." Simon looks around as if trying to make sure everyone is included. "You know my sister is very upset."

"I some noticed that. 'Spect if we ain't careful, the whole 'verse'll be knowin. However, you being only the doctor on this ship, so I don't see no way of you havin' a job for me."

"Well … yes … but, I can't keep her sedated forever. I don't see any way to give her peace unless I do something."

"We aren't going back to Ariel for more brain scans."

"No, it's not that. I don't know how to say this. I have many skills. But they are all the wrong sort. I didn't learn enough of what was needed to break my sister out of the school. Others did it."

"I wouldn't feel too badly about that, Doc. Like you said, that wasn't your callin'. You did well, what you did. "

There was a kindness in Mal's voice that Simon didn't expect and didn't know how to respond to. He looked briefly at Mal's eyes, saw no mockery, and looked quickly back down at the deck. He swallowed.

"I was lucky. I found people who could help."

"Being lucky is better than being good. Seen that my own self more'n oncet."

"I find myself in need of help again. I find that I must hire the required expertise."

"I expect you have the money now. What you do with it is your own business."

"Well, Captain, I'd like to hire you and your crew to help me destroy the Blue Sun Corporation."

"Bu Kuh Nuhn! You'd like to do as well trying to eliminate all the oxygen in the known 'Verse."

Simon held up a placating hand. "OK, maybe not the whole corporation. But I know they have a group that specializes in covert activities. I want to get them."

"I never saw you as one for revenge, Doc."

Book chimes in with his own protest as he rises from the table. "Son, revenge is never the answer. It will destroy you and your sister."

"It's not revenge, Captain. It's peace. You know they will never leave us alone. River will never be safe as long as they … are … out … there."

Book looks very troubled. "There has to be another way."

Mal raises his hand looking carefully at Simon. "Like as not, you're right. Let me think on this some."

Book comes around the end of the table to face Mal. "Mal! You can't be seriously considering this …"

"I said I'd think on this some. Like as not, while I'm thinking, I'll be having words with both of you. Now, we won't be having those words until I'm ready for them. Are we shiny on this? Cause, if we ain't, I'd advise you to consider that this rock is not the best place to catch a ride anywhere. Dohn luh mah?"

Without waiting for a response, Mal leaves for his quarters. "Zoe, you're in charge" drifts absently over his shoulder.

 _ **What You Don't Know Can…**_

Mal appears at breakfast the next morning. Everyone is present except River who is still sedated. Ironically, Mal looks more rested than anyone else. Even Inara has unaccustomed shadows under her lovely dark eyes.

"Mornin, all. Kaylee, you've outdone yourself this morning. I could smell breakfast all the way down the corridor."

Kaylee smiled. "Thank you, Cap'n. Zoe thought we could risk a little heat for a warm breakfast." She looked a little embarrassed. "It's just protein, made up to look like a ham and egg omelet and toast."

"It'll do just fine."

"Thank you, Cap'n." She looked over at the doc. "Simon, I made up a plate for River and put it on a warming plate. You can take it to her later."

Simon, who always looks uncomfortable when Kaylee speaks directly to him, murmurs into his own plate. "Thank you. I'm sure she will appreciate it when she wakes up." He gives Mal a long look. His pause causes everyone to look up at him and then at Mal.

Mal, who has already started eating, notices everyone's regard and swallows hastily, almost choking. He takes a big drink of the usual blue liquid in his glass. His eyes are clear and innocent as he looks back at the crew.

"Wash, when we finish breakfast, can you sneak us out of here and over to Hera?"

"Sure, Mal. What's the plan?"

"Inara, would you like to use a stop at Hera to reach out to some of your clients?"

"It would give me a chance to renew some … acquaintances."

"Do you have any regular … acquaintances … on Newhall?"

"No, but I thought there might be some opportunities there. It is worth investigating."

"I don't want to interfere with your whoring schedule, but do you think you could work some on Hera during the next two weeks and then sort of work your way to Newhall?"

Inara stiffened at the insult. Tension around the table increased noticeably. Before she can reply, Mal continues.

"It would be a big help to the Tams."

"I fail to see …"

"That's right. You do fail to see, but you will later." He turns to Jayne. "Jayne, when we get to Hera, I want you to go to Aberdeen. Take your hunting clothes. I want you to go to Newhall from Aberdeen as a Scotsman."

"Sure, Mal. I can do it, but why?"

Mal ignored the question as he turned to Zoe and Wash. "How'd you two lovebirds like to take a short second honeymoon trip to Newhall."

Wash's eyes lit up. "Aye, Aye, Sir."

Zoe placed a hand on Wash's arm. "What's the play, Captain? And how do we pay for all this?"

Mal nodded and smiled. "I was coming to that. Doctor, you are once again a wealthy man."

"Yes, Captain. And you want your cut…"

"Not exactly. You said you had a job for us. You willing to pay expenses up front?"

"Mal!" Book looked very upset. "You can't be seriously considering his …"

Mal held up a hand for silence. "What I'm seriously considering is that we don't know anything. We are all assuming. I want to find out what happened when we left Newhall. To do that, I want to: 1 – let Inara work her clients and see if there is anything she can learn. I don't believe anyone would connect the accomplished Companion with the young heiress. 2- Jayne, you approach from Aberdeen and you find out what happened to that Advocate, if anything."

"Okay, Mal. I wanted to look up that Ming Lee again, anyways."

"And three, Wash and Zoe, you two been wanting some time dirtside to enjoy yourselves; I want you to book passage from Hera to Newhall to have some R&R. While you're at it, check for signs of increased security, unusual comings and goings, people at resorts who shouldn't be there."

"Captain, could I have some time to visit Serenity Valley?"

"No one there but dead people, Sergeant. They wouldn't know you were there. I want you focused on keeping the living people we got alive."

"Yes, Sir."

"Meanwhile, Kaylee, Shepherd Book, and me will keep the Tams company while you're away. I'll fly Serenity back to Newhall on her own beacon and be looking for a cargo towards the rim. I'll keep Shuttle two hot in case anyone needs a fast pickup."

Simon nodded his understanding. "I'll pay the expenses, Captain."

"Simon, Mal, you can't be seriously considering …"

"Shepherd, you're a good man. And I some appreciate your feelings, but I see this as the good Doctor does. These people won't ever let him or his sister go. Come down to it – once Blue Sun figures out where the Tams been hiding – I expect they will come after all of us. Only way I see to prevent that, is stop them cold."

"Surely there is a better way."

"I can't see it. But, Shepherd, I'll give you this. You got two weeks to research it some. If you come up with a better way, and can convince the Doctor, then he won't be my client no more, but he'll still owe us for expenses, and we'll discuss how much our share of his inheritance will be based on what's left. You'll come into some of that since you were on the ground."

Book looked long and hard at Mal. Then he looked at Simon who gave him the smallest nod.

"Captain, I'm not essential on board Serenity. May I go ashore at Hera?"

"You got two weeks, Shepherd."

Simon cleared his throat. "I'll be honored to cover your expenses, too, Shepherd."

Book smiled. "I don't need your money, son. I just need time." He turned to Mal. "I'll meet you on Newhall, Captain."

Mal shook his head. "I don't think that so smart, Preacher. I figure you're the one who might be recognized on Newhall. I'd rather you stayed far away from there."

"Thank you for your concern, Captain, but I'll be quite safe."

Zoe looked at both men. "Could be he's right, Captain, and it would reduce our exposure some if he can handle it."

Book pointed at Zoe and Wash. "I'll meet you two at your resort and come back to the shuttle port with you."

Wash looks at Book. "But we don't know where we will be."

"I'll find you."

Mal looked around. "If that's settled …"

"Excuse me, Captain." Inara's eyes are blazing. "I haven't agreed to this. I can't use my clients to spy …"

"No problem, Ambassador." Mal gives her a cryptic look. "You have two weeks to ply your trade around Hera. Just meet us at Newhall in two weeks."

Mal looks around again. He smiles at all the confused faces. He takes a bite of his now cold omelet. "Let's finish breakfast and be about it."

 _ **Coming Home to Roost**_

It's quiet around the breakfast table in Serenity's Dining Area. Kaylee has put on a small meal for Simon and River. River is quiet, subdued, with dark circles under her eyes. She has a large sloppy bandage wrapped around her head. It's clear it isn't Simon's work. Her lips are pressed tight together, and she's watching her brother.

Mal steps through the hatch from the crew quarters.

"Good morning, people."

River looks at Mal, wiggling the bandage on her head. "Hwoon dahn. Little man with big gun, takes people's money, then he runs."

Simon looks shocked. "River. I've don't think you should be talking about the Captain …"

"No, no, Doctor. That's okay. It's refreshing sometimes to know what others really think about you. Really." He scratches under one suspender. "So, I can assume that I'm not on your most favored person list. I don't suppose you're alone in that."

Simon looks uncomfortable and bids to change the subject. "So, Captain, what do we have for today? Another day of sitting around and watching oxygen leak through the hull?"

Mal nodded, ignoring the sarcasm. "We're parked in orbit around Newhall. Parked here last night. We are directly over the eastern shuttle port. All the chickens should be coming home to roost sometime today." He looks at Kaylee. "How's Serenity this morning?"

"Serenity's all shiny, Cap'n. She's ready for whatever we need."

Mal smiles at Kaylee's cheeriness. "Let's keep her engine hot, just in case we have to go somewhere fast. Is shuttle two ready for all of today's pickups?"

"All how, Cap'n. Reaction tanks full, and the engine's warmed up." Kaylee brings him a steaming mug of coffee. "I've already run it out on the docking rails. You can disengage thirty seconds after you enter the hatch."

Mal nodded. "I'll monitor comm traffic from the bridge." He salutes with the mug and walks that way.

The first to return is Jayne. Mal drops down to pick him up. Jayne is nervous, jumpy, but not willing to talk. Mal tries to pump him, but Jayne just sits and stares. He just repeats "Later, Cap'n. I don't want to talk about it twice."

When they dock with Serenity, Jayne bolts for his quarters with a "Call me when the others get back."

Right after lunch, Mal takes a call from Zoe. They are waiting at the shuttle port and true to his promise, Book is with them.

Wash and Zoe look disgustingly pleased with themselves. They sit close together and are constantly touching. Mal almost can't bear to look at them. Book is talking with them, but seems somehow on edge. Mal has a hard time figuring it out because, at the same time, he seems at peace with himself, as if he has found something he was looking for.

Mal lifts off and makes a run on Serenity. He approaches the orbiting ship from the rear, circling around in a visual inspection. He's disturbed when he sees that the Shuttle one bay is still unoccupied. When shuttle two docks with Serenity, Mal retracts it into its bay. He doesn't plan on using it any more today.

Kaylee is waiting at the hatch, eager for news and gossip. Mal shoos her away to Engineering. He turns to Wash.

"Wash, if you can stop distracting my exec long enough, why'nt you go up to the bridge and see if you can get a line on the Ambassador's ETA."

Wash gives him an exaggerated salute. "Yes, Sir, Captain, Sir." He heads jauntily toward the bridge.

Mal turns to Book. "So Shepherd, was it a good trip?"

"Yes, Captain. Do you want a report now, or …"

"Let's wait until everyone is back. No sense going over everything twice."

"I'll just go to my quarters and freshen up." And Book takes his leave with a nod.

Mal turns to Zoe. "Well, what about you? Do you need to freshen up?" He looks intently into Zoe's face. "How'd it go?"

Zoe gave Mal a small smile, a knowing smile. "Thank you, Sir."

"For what? I sent you on a risky mission."

"Captain, I didn't need Wash and a two week vacation to fulfill the mission."

"Nonsense. You needed a good cover."

Zoe's mouth almost quirked into a grin. "It was a fine cover, Sir."

"Good, I'll look forward to a detailed report then."

Zoe made a sound that in anyone else Mal would have called a giggle, but Zoe never giggled. "Not that detailed, Sir."

Mal rocked back and forth on his feet. "Well, Sergeant. I'll rely on your … discretion."

Zoe braced to attention and saluted. "Yes, Sir. I'll …"

Wash's voice came over the com. "Mal, just raised Inara. ETA thirty minutes. She's on the other side of the planet."

Mal walked over to the wall com next to the Shuttle hatch. "Thank you. Ask the crew to meet in the lounge fifteen minutes after her shuttle is secure aboard."

He turns and stares at Zoe. "Sergeant, you are naked."

Zoe looks shocked and then her hand drops to her hip which looks strangely bare. "Yessir. I'll go finish getting dressed, Sir." Her voice softened. "And, Mal – thank you - For everything."

 _ **Disturbing Findings**_

It's a quiet group that collects in the lounge. There seems to be a wall around each person. The only exceptions are Wash and Zoe, and Simon and River. It seems each has something to say, and none are looking forward to it. Jayne is sitting in a corner, as far back into it as he can get. He's wearing an extra pistol in a shoulder holster and a knife juts from each boot. When Mal enters the room, he jumps up.

"I wanna tell it now, Mal."

Mal just makes a 'come on' motion with his hands.

"I went to Aberdeen like you said. Prowled around some graveyards in the more rural areas. Found a name of a very recent death. Found a fella who could make me up some ID with that name. Wasn't long before I had a new identity and a new credit voucher. Ain't no big deal."

"What was your name?"

"Ain't gonna tell you that. I got that ID, and way things look now, it might come in real handy-like. I'm sorry, Mal, but sometimes it ain't about how good the money is, it's about staying alive. Mum don't get no help if her little boy be lying somewhere dead."

"So what happened next?"

"I took my new ID, got me some good threads, and booked passage to Newhall. Knowin' what I know now, Book's approach didn't look so dumb so I bought me one of those off again-on again tours. Timed it right smart where I reached Advocate Whitherton's island at lunch time. Bunch of us decided to get off for lunch. I went to have lunch where mei-mei and Book ate." Jayne fell silent. Inara walked over to Jayne, took his hand and sat him down. She stroked his hair. He looked at her in shock. "Sis, it wasn't there no more. The restaurant, the advocate's office, Ming Lee, it was all gone. New buildings, new offices, new shops. It was like they never existed."

"Were you in the wrong place?"

"Sis, I'm a hunter. I don't never get lost. But I checked. I was in the right place, but it had the wrong people. The people there were all new people. They'd just immigrated to Newhall as part of a jobs program. They didn't know nothin' about what was there before. It's as if the others never were."

"Wuh di tyen, ah. Jayne, are you absolutely certain?" The serene look on Book's face had faded.

"I'm certain, Preacher. I done what I always done when tracking someone. I looked for records, I looked for traces. There weren't none."

"You done fine, Jayne." Mal sounded gentle. "I can't ask for no more'n you done. He turned to Wash and Zoe. "What did you find?"

"Wait, Mal, I ain't done yet." Jayne swallowed. "I done some more pokin around and found out the jobs program was sponsored by The Blue Sun Corporation."

Mal looked at the stricken faces in the room. "I can't say as I'm surprised seein' what we've seen lately." He turns back to Wash. "You got something to add?"

Wash looked puzzled. "We didn't find anything, Mal. All was quiet."

"Zoe?"

"Captain, we didn't see or hear anything. There was no indication of surveillance, no unusual movement. We picked a resort near where the team met the Advocate, but there wasn't any unusual activity."

"I was afraid you'd say that. That can only mean one thing."

Book stepped in. "Only the Alliance has the power to do what had to be done. Only the Alliance could interfere in so many lives."

Mal nods. "One of two things happened." Mal looks directly at Jayne. "Either the whole scene was set up as a trap, which you all avoided; or you slipped through a net and somebody had to clean up. Now, I got my own idea which happened, but I'm entertaining any notions that might change it."

Inara stood and stepped away from Jayne.

"Captain ... Mal ..." She paused.

"Yes, Ambassador?"

"My relations with my clients are strictly confidential."

"I think that is a point you've made on more occasions than one."

"Yes, well, I followed a lead from a client on Hera to a couple of new clients on Newhall." She paused.

"That's an interesting coincidence, Ambassador."

"Yes, well, they were very stressed. It seems the Alliance and some Blue Sun corporate executives had exercised a lot of authority on Newhall. Turned an entire region upside down. Neither client would discuss specifics, and I couldn't ask, but they were very distressed with the Alliance's interference in their planet's peacefulness. It took me quite a while to get them to relax enough to enjoy my presence."

"It's been my direct experience that this is a regular function of the Alliance." Mal would have said more except for Simon moving erectly to the center of the room.

"How many people died for my sister and I to collect our inheritance, Captain?"

"Two by two,  
Hands of blue,  
Can't get you,  
the village will do."

"Doctor, we don't need any more creepifying verses."

Simon and Kaylee both sat beside River and hugged her. She looked wildly around seeming more agitated.

"Two by two,  
hands of blue,  
wait for me,  
my turn's due."

Mal looked at River and shrugged. "Well, may be she's right." He looks quietly at River until she stops to look at him.

"I ain't sure in my own mind if you're Kwong-juh duh or not. Ain't rightly sure about my own self at times. But, what I do know is, you are on my ship. Your brother's patched my crew more'n oncet. For that, he's crew and I owe him. You are my passenger, and his family. Ain't no one coming for you without they come through me first. And I proved once that ain't easy. Dohn mah?"

"Dohn mah, Captain." River stares intently into Mal's eyes. She grows calm and begins to swing her feet back and forth playfully. She smiles at her brother. "Dohn mah."

"Shiny. Bai duo, an jing yidian. Let us talk this over and I promise you that I will give you a chance to talk." Mal faces toward Simon. "Doctor, Ai ya, wo mun wan luh. Do you really think we have a chance?"

"I don't know, Captain. But given what we've just heard, do I have much choice?"

"Jio Weh Sung Chiuh."

"I've been doing that, haven't I. And they are everywhere I look. People are dying because my sister and I are alive. If people are going to die, I'd prefer they weren't innocent. I'm trained to give people back their lives, not extinguish them."

"Then maybe it is time you died." Book's voice rang through the silence.

"Je shr shuh muh lan dong shi?" Mal looks at Book as if he is Kwong-juh duh.

"It isn't so strange as it sounds, Captain. If we fake the Tams' deaths and get them new identities, we may be able to get the Blue Suns to stop looking for them."

"We aren't totally sure the Blue Suns are the ones ..."

"I'm certain, Captain."

"I'd be interested in knowin' how you know that."

"I'm sure you would be. Now, Jayne, if we could find the right corpses, could you get the Tams new ID's?"

"Only problem I have with that, Preacher, is that someone would know. Ain't enough money to keep 'em quiet with these people involved." Jayne shook his head. "Anyone would talk to keep from disappearing like last night's pay."

"Hmmm. Yes, you could be right. I'll see what I can do from my end."

Mal moves close to Zoe. "Ai ya, wo mun wan luh. Jayne's gone Fong luh. Wuh tzai chien shr ee-ding ruh dao shuh-muh run luh bah."

"Yes, Sir. Things have certainly gotten interesting. What's your plan, Sir?"

Mal looks at her with an expression of disbelief. "You think there's a plan for this?"

Simon looks from Mal to Book. "You want us to fake our own deaths, Shepherd? Is that it? Something like the aircab crash that took our parents?"

Book shook his head. "That's too simple for these people. They know that one and a thousand variations like it. It wouldn't fool them. We need something bigger."

Simon shook his head. "Just how many bodies do you think it would take to convince them?"

Mal looked around his lounge at his crew. "I'd say it would take ten bodies and some really convincing ident cards. You gonna kill us all, Preacher?"

"It would take almost that many to be convincing."

"It would only take two." Inara's voice surprised all of them. "If you knew the Tams, and you knew what they grew up with, what would you expect them to do with all the money they just collected?"

Mal said, "That's easy, buy new ID and run."

"Yes, but how? In this old heap? Forgive me Kaylee, I know Serenity isn't a heap, but I'm thinking like the Blue Sun Corporation. What would they expect?"

Mal grins. "Maybe they'd expect him to hire some high caliber Companion to keep him company."

"If he had a record of that before his sister's enrollment in the Academy, you'd be right. We may come to that. In the mean time, how would they travel?"

Jayne looked thoughtful. "Never did make much sense hanging with us. If'n he had one of those automated yachts, he and his sister could go anywhere they wanted."

"It took every thing just to get River out of the Academy."

Mal nodded. "I expect the Alliance knows that now. They also know that you just landed a pile of money they didn't intend for you to get."

"Captain, would it be enough to buy one of those yachts?"

"Does it have to be new?" Wash's voice startled everyone.

Book nodded. "It would seem to leave less of a trail if he were to purchase one used from a private buyer."

"I wasn't thinking about buying one."

Book shook his head. "Stealing one would attract too much attention."

"I was thinking about the Graveyard on Shadow. People have been dumping used equipment there since the war. Gets them out of paying Alliance disposal fees." Wash looked around. "I happen to know there are a couple yachts out there that we could get and fix up enough to do what we want. Kaylee and me could sneak in and find one we could get running."

Book looked thoughtful. "That would have the advantage of being harder to trace. And, like Wash, I happen to know some serviceable ships were dumped there to erase all trace of some disappearances."

Mal shook his head. "The Alliance wouldn't buy the Tams running about in a wreck."

Kaylee looked offended. "It wouldn't be a wreck, Cap'n. Not after we got through with it. It's not like we ain't done it before."

"Mal, we aren't far from the Graveyard right now. It's an easy place to hide. Face it – Serenity fits right in. We can hide in plain sight." Wash looked at Zoe for support.

"I might could find some of what Serenity needs while we're there, Cap'n." Kaylee could barely hide her excitement. For her, the Graveyard had the same appeal as the finest shopping on Sihnon for Inara.

Zoe looked up from Wash's imploring gaze. "It's worth checking out, Sir. We got some time. Working on the yacht would give us more planning time. While we're there we won't be leaving no trail. We need time to make a good plan, Sir."

"Juh Guh jee Hua Juhn Kuh Pah!" Mal protests. "We bury our trail that well, how's the Alliance to find out about their untimely demise? No offense to the good doctor's intelligence here, but the Alliance ain't buying he fixes a wreck to run in, and they ain't buyin' anyone reputable's going to sell them a good ship. This here plan has to be practical as well as believable."

"… What are they doing now, Mal? It ain't like they're riding a luxury liner now is it?" Jayne was back to his sarcastic self.

"… The added difficulty finding the source of their ship might make the scenario more believable." Book adds.

"… I've helped customers develop specifications for luxury yachts, and we can make it very believable with surprisingly little money. I prefer my clients spend their resources on me, not their toys." Inara contributed.

"Bai duo, an jing yidian." Mal held up both hands. "Wash, get us moving toward the Graveyard. Usual evasion pattern for patrol ships. Ground us as far from the administrative center as possible. Make sure we come in as it's just getting light. Earliest in the morning you can manage, the better."

Zoe nodded. "That's good, Sir. People are less alert then."

"The rest of you start thinking about what we want or can use to pull this off."

Simon looks at Mal. "What do River and I do, Captain?"

Mal looks at Simon and River for a moment. "Get ready to die."

 _ **Assembling the Pieces**_

A week later, the crew meets for lunch on board Serenity. They've had several days in the Graveyard. Book prepared the meal since the others were busy. During his two week wanderings he'd picked up more fresh vegetables and fruit. He'd even brought some meat for the carnivores in the crew.

Wash and Kaylee are covered in dust and grease. Their hands are scraped and raw, with what appears to be permanent black arcs under each unbroken fingernail. Even Inara has a becoming smudge on the side of her otherwise perfect nose.

Wash is talking excitedly about their find.

"It's a six year old Star Lincoln Mark XX. Apparently they had an onboard fire. The interior is pretty well gutted, but Kaylee says the engines are just fine."

"That's right, Cap'n. The control runs are damaged, but they're the same as the standard Mercury Runabout. They haven't changed those in years. There are several laying about the yard."

"Then what?" In spite of himself, Mal is interested.

"Since we don't have a cargo right now, we figure to stuff the hold full of parts we can use." Kaylee waves her hands to indicate pushing parts into the ship. "Serenity has the lift capability to lift the Lincoln out of the graveyard."

"It won't be much use if it can't move on its own."

"We know that, Mal." Wash explains patiently. "Shepherd Book told us about an abandoned mine on Silverhold where we can drop in, finish up the ship, and lift out."

"I'd be amazed to hear how you know about this, Shepherd."

"Oh, my order thought one time to establish a refuge there. When the rush died down, they chose to move into an already established facility. The mine is still the property of the Abbey. Atmo's thin on Silverhold and the mine is high up. We may have to work in suits as the air quality leaves much to be desired."

"And they won't be some upset, us using the mine for what might be called illegal purposes by some?"

"I've asked them to let me run a retreat for some 'special' sinners. They were delighted to allow me to use the space."

"And there won't be a problem, them knowin' about us?"

"You have my word as a Shepherd, Mal."

"I don't take no truck in the word of a Shepherd, Shepherd. But I do value the word of the man, Book."

Mal turned to Kaylee and Wash. "Ok, you have the place to work, and the ship to work on. What else do you need that you don't have?"

"The biggest problem is the interior fittings. We can get frames, but the upholstery and bulkheads are pretty much destroyed. We won't find much we can salvage. Anything worth using was stripped out before these ships hit the Graveyard."

"We'll come back to that. That brings up something that's been bothering me. How come this ship was abandoned with good engines. You sure they're okay, Kaylee? We don't have a ship without no engines."

"The engines are all shiny, Cap'n, except …"

"Out with it, Kaylee."

"The shielding is all buckled and warped from the fire. That's what made the ship too expensive to repair."

"You can't run engines 'thout shielding, Kaylee."

"We pulled the shielding from a couple of the Mercurys, Captain. We can make them work if we make panels to hold them in place."

"Won't that give us away, that this is a put up job?"

"Actually, Captain, we plan to make that work in our favor." Book seemed confident. "Our profile for the Tams suggests that they've been hiding on the Rim Planets. Now that they have some money they would wish more comfortable and more private traveling accommodations. However, neither of them would be experts on yachts. We will have papers on board that they bought the yacht from one of the less reliable rim dealers in luxury space yachts. Of course, the dealer saw an opportunity to unload one of his more questionable properties on two such babes in the woods."

Mal nodded. It was a good idea. "What about the luxury fixins?"

"Since we will be close to a well-populated planet, Inara will contact a couple of clients while we are in route. She'll use her shuttle, visit clients, and pick up the materials we need."

Mal smiled a tight smile at Inara. "Good day for you, Ambassador. Whorin' and shopping, all for a good cause. That'd make you feel right virtuous for a change. You could even charge the Tams for your expenses."

"It'll be a better day than you will ever have." Inara rose from the table, "And, I always manage my own expenses." And she left the room.

Mal shrugged. He turned to the remaining crew. "Since you've already made plans for the yacht's papers, I assume you have all the rest in order?"

Jayne nodded. "I been thinking on this, Mal. Since for some of this we need a bit of a trail, I went to some people I don't particularly like but can do papers. They're taking care of what we need for a hefty fee."

Jayne looked faintly troubled. "Don't expect they'll live to spend it. Seems anyone comes close the Tams' trail, they end up dead. Won't bother me none iffen these folks check out."

Book looks slightly uncomfortable. Mal looks over at Book. "You have a problem with that, Preacher?"

Book bowed his head for a moment before answering. "I don't care for the death toll this project is taking on."

Mal nodded. "I reckoned on that, Preacher. Don't seem like there's no way the Tams can be free unless someone dies. In the army, our goal was to make sure that if someone dies, it ain't our people. I reckon this is the same. That's got to be shiny for all us."

He waits for a moment to hear Book's response but none is forthcoming. He turns to Kaylee and Wash.

"How long you think it'll take to finish up the yacht?"

"About three weeks, Captain." Wash leans forward, placing both elbows on the table. "It'll take a couple more days to pull parts and load them into the hold. I figure we leave about the same time of day we came in. We'll try not to raise much attention as we lift out. Serenity will be loaded, though."

"Speaking of Serenity …"

"All shiny, Cap'n." Kaylee smiled beatifically. "There were some things she was needin' and I found several parts that will have her singing. I even found a new combustion chamber actuator that will work better than what we have now. I get that put in, and you're gonna see some real improvement. We also found a new control interface system that'll improve helm response time."

"That's what I like to hear," the corners of Mal's mouth twitched upward in a momentary smile, "making the trip pay, even when we don't know where we're going." Mal nodded as if confirming his own thinking. "Carry on."

 _ **Sparks**_

Inara is waiting for Mal just beyond the hatch. Before she can speak, he takes a cloth from his pocket and wipes the smudge on her nose. She jerks away, reluctant to accept his ministrations.

"Mal, you're driving me crazy. You say you respect me, you do all sorts of things to defend my honor as you so quaintly put it, and yet, you constantly put down my perfectly legal and highly respected position. It makes no sense."

Mal struggles with words. "Your profession ain't you. You are something better, finer."

"What's wrong with my profession?"

"It's a sin."

"It's a profession."

"That's what I mean. What's between a man and a woman, or more accurately what isn't between them, shouldn't be a profession."

"I know you've slept with other women."

"No money changed hands."

"So?"

"It ain't about the sex and it sure ain't about money. Times like that - that's just a man and a woman bein' with each other, and that is a good thing. You really get to know someone then. There's nothing twixt them but feelings."

"Mal, that is NO different than I am with my clients."

"It ain't the same."

"I wish you'd explain it to me."

Mal crossed his arms and leaned against the bulkhead. "Might be better I don't. I don't have any right to try to change you."

"How do you think you can change me?"

"We look different at things, Inara. You knowin' how I see things shouldn't change how you see them, but it might cause you some discomfort. Already enough of that here without my adding to it." Inara just stares at him. He grows uncomfortable with the silence. Finally, "It's about the lies."

"I never lie to my clients."

"Yes you do. And they lie to you." Mal waves his hands in the air. "You're all so formal. Thank you, I enjoyed it." A small mocking bow. "Our time together was precious." Arching his back as if looking at someone taller. "You're much too kind." He holds his hands clasped together.

"That's just ritual. "

"That's all lies. Neither of you mean it." Mal moves as if he wants to place his hands or her shoulders but pauses when he thinks better of it. "Have you ever told a client what you honestly thought? Maybe he smells bad, maybe he isn't nice, Maybe you don't like his hair…"

"I can't do that, Mal. That would violate social convention, not that I'd ever expect you to understand that."

"Could be you're right about that. Could be I don't ever want to. We didn't have any use for that on the farm. We just needed to survive, and them as was concerned with social convention were often afraid to get their hands dirty. With social convention, we'd all have starved. Didn't see much useful social convention on the battlefield none, either."

"That may be, Mal, but, what if those lies, those social conventions are all I have?"

"I don't see how that could be. You have everything, beauty, talent, position, respect. You've got it all in the palm of your hand."

"You have no idea how wrong you are, Mal. That is all nothing. You can lose it in an instant. You should know that."

"Could be as I do. I seen it on the battlefield often enough. But you ain't on no battlefield."

"Not all battlefields involve dirt, and guns, Mal."

"Maybe you could show me your battlefield. I'd be honored to set up a defense."

Inara looked at his honest face. "I told you neither you nor your crew would have any part of me. That includes my personal life and what's in it. That's how it has to be. It is a convention I intend to stick to."

"Makes me think some social conventions mayn't be so social, Ambassador. Like that, seems like you're all alone. Maybe you could drop some of those conventions."

"Mal, social convention is what separates us from the savages. It is the foundation of our civilization."

"I see two things wrong with that. First, I've been among the savages. They have social conventions, too – they're just more honest about when they're going to eat you. Second, I seen people high on your social conventions look down on regular folks. Them people look down on someone as fine as our Kaylee. You were there, remember? She was better than all the rest of them – social convention be damned." Mal leans confidentially toward Inara. "By the way, don't tell her I said that. Way I see it, your civilization is just another bunch of savages in fancy clothes using words to eat each other instead of knives. An, while we're at it – it's your civilization that wants to kill River Tam and all of us to hide what they done to that girl." Mal turned to leave. "Could be I prefer those your social conventions call savages. They're more honest." He stopped speaking. Thought for a second, then gave her an apologetic shrug. Then he turned and walked away.

Inara stared at Mal's retreating back. Denials flooded her brain. But something seized her throat and stopped her from speaking them. There were some things she just couldn't say to him. Troubled, she turned to go back to her shuttle. At least there was peace and tranquility there. There, she knew the answers.

Zoe was standing just outside the Shuttle One hatch. Her face was still, but there was a hint of kindness in her eyes.

"You and the captain had some serious words."

"You heard?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to, but there's this air duct and the sound carried." She shrugged. "What concerns the Captain concerns me."

Inara stared at the access hatch button she'd been about to press. "That man is so stubborn, so backward, I don't understand how he's managed to survive all this time."

"The captain survives by his honesty."

"Honesty? He's a criminal. A thief."

"But he's honest about it."

"Still, a thief is lecturing me about honesty. You don't see anything wrong with that?"

"The Captain doesn't see it that way. He figures it is more honest to steal, than it is to take money from an establishment he don't like. If he accepts money from the system, it's like he's saying it's okay and he knows better. He can't live on those terms."

"Why not. Most of the rest of the Universe does."

"If'n the Captain did things the way the rest of the 'Verse does, we'd all be dead. He's still fighting the war for independence. He lost that for everyone else and he knows that. Now he fights for independence on a personal level. He does what he can, by his own rules."

"He has rules?" Inara acted surprised. "If he does, they're more twisted than a pseudogrape vine."

Zoe nodded. "It's all he has. You see, he believed in social convention once. It was something to aspire to when you're a dirt poor farmer, or a lowly sergeant. You look up to those who are above you; those who know how to dress right, say all the right things, do all the right things. He envied that."

"And?"

"They're the ones who pulled out and left us in the valley. They said to abandon our arms, to surrender. They thought social convention would keep the people they abandoned alive."

"And it didn't?"

"The Alliance was too busy to take care of a bunch of rebels. When the promised help didn't come, Mal watched his people die one by one. A piece of him died with every one of his people died. He felt responsible for those he couldn't keep alive. The guilt was too much until he found someone to shift it to."

"Who?"

"The ones who thought it was too risky to come for the men they'd promised to lead; the one's they expected to obey." Zoe's voice was flat, expressionless, relentless in its intensity. "The ones who used social convention to justify running and leaving good people like the Captain and me to die."

"Zoe, you understand better than the Captain. You understand that it's not that simple."

Zoe looked at her, her eyes like two flat black coals. The full lips, soft, but firm emphasized the flat expression.

"Do I? Do you?" The flat expression morphs into a half smile that never touches Zoe's eyes. "When everyone is dying around you, things get real simple."

Inara took a deep breath, choking back what sounded suspiciously like a sob. "Yes, you are right. When everyone is dying, things do get real simple." Inara's usual mask of composure slips. Her voice is bitter. "And, Mal said it himself once – everyone dies alone. When that time comes, his opinion, your opinion, the Guild's opinion, even the Shepherd's opinion doesn't matter a damn."

Zoe looks at her for a second, shrugs, steps easily to one side and walks past Inara with a panther's grace. Inara stands facing the hatch, staring at the battered steel. She finally presses the button and the hatch opens. She stares inside at her little, well-ordered world. The incense she keeps burning to hide the ship smells reaches out to her. She finally takes a deep calming breath and steps in. The mask is back in place and she has clients to call.

 _ **UnTAMed**_

The two ships sat side by side in the cavern. They were a study in contrasts. Where Serenity was a freighter with two decks, and room for passengers and cargo; the Star Lincoln Mark XX was barely larger than Serenity's bridge, a sixty foot passenger module and engines. Where Serenity was purpose built, with little concern for beauty, the yacht was sleek with most of its functions hidden behind a façade of elegance. Where Serenity's hull was a flat metallic color, devoid of paint, the Mark XX was a midnight blue elongated dart.

Everyone was standing around the Mark XX in suits. Most were wearing standard utility suits used by the crew whenever they were working outside of atmosphere. Inara was wearing a custom made skinsuit that did nothing to hide her shape. She said she had it for playing space polo with some of her clients. It was clear that she was very comfortable with its use.

Mal has just finished walking around the new ship. "I don't believe it. You guys did a fantastic job. I'm thinking maybe we should go into business rebuilding luxury yachts."

Wash and Kaylee beamed through their faceplates. "It was a job, Cap'n. Everyone chipped in, though. Wait til you see what Inara did to the interior."

"How do you think she'll fly?"

Wash patted the nose of the ship. "All the control tests were good. With your permission, we'll try her in the morning. Just a short hop."

"You're the ones as knowin' what's ready and what's not. I leave that up to you. But no chances, neither of you. Full suits for the first flight and take beacons with you. If she comes apart, I want to be able to find you. You're both worth more than the ship."

Wash and Kaylee both salute. "Aye, Aye, Cap'n Sir."

He looked pleased, although he might not have been if he'd heard Kaylee's conversation with River an hour later.

"River, I can't do that."

"I want to be able to blow the ship up if anything goes wrong."

Kaylee was scared. River wasn't acting crazy. She was serious, and the expression on her face was far older than even the Captain's when he was having a bad time – when he was remembering the war. She shook her head in denial. "I couldn't do that. What if something went wrong and the ship blew up by mistake? How could I live with that? I like making ships go, not destroy them. They wouldn't talk to me any more."

River's wandering eyes locked on Kaylee. "Could you live with letting them get me again? Could you let them inside my head again? You've been a little girl. I want to be a little girl. I want to learn how to do that from you. If I can't have that, I don't want to live. If they touch me again, I want to die. Don't let them take that right from me."

"What do you mean? I mean, you can always die."

"Not if they don't want you to. They can lock your arms, keep you from closing your eyes, open your head and look inside. They make you hear voices. They make you see things far away. And you can't stop them."

"That's awful." Kaylee struggles with the gap between the happy world she's always known with the kind of horror River is describing.

"It hurts, and hurts, and hurts." River rocks forward with each word, her eyes never leaving Kaylee. "And they won't even let you scream."

Kaylee covers her eyes. "I'll do it, River. With the way we've built the shielding, I can make it blow and look like the makeshift shielding failed."

River took both of Kaylee's hands. "Do we have time to play hide-and-seek? This old mine has lots of good hiding places."

"How can you talk about games when you've just been talking about killing yourself?"

"You've given me my life back. I can be a little girl for a while. Let's go before Simon decides I need to rest some more. Plenty of time for that later, when I'm dead. You be it." River lets go Kaylee's hands and disappears before she can protest. Shrugging, Kaylee covers her eyes and counts to one hundred.

The next morning finds Wash in the bridge of the Star Lincoln with Kaylee. Both are wearing suits just in case. Mal is on the bridge of Serenity. They're talking over low powered radios.

Wash sets the switch that from the time of Earth That Was has been called the Master Avionics Switch to ON. The entire instrument panel lights up. The engines aren't running, so everything is running from stored power cells charged from Serenity.

His voice comes over the radio network. "Disconnect auxiliary external power."

Below him, Jayne reaches up with gloved hands to remove a heavy power cable from the side of the yacht. He closes and seals the port and thumps twice on the side of the ship. He throws the cable on the floor of the mine. The connector shielding prevents the blades from arcing.

He stands waiting.

Wash checks his panel and calls back to Kaylee at the Engineer's station. "How we looking?"

Kaylee gives him a thumbs up. "All power readings are green."

Wash nodded even though Kaylee couldn't see him. "All systems go for start sequence. All Clear in the hanger area."

Jayne walked over to Serenity's cargo bay and from there gave Wash a thumbs up. Wash started flipping switches.

Kaylee read gauges. "Power flow and fuel flow all shiny, Wash." Then in a quiet voice, still heard over the com system "C'mon baby. Let's start."

Wash flipped a few more switches. "Inverter coming on line. Sequencer stable. Ion modulator nominal. Ship running on full internal power. Spinning turbos now."

From deep in the stern of the ship, there was a grumble and then a rising whine. The Star Lincoln started to vibrate with contained power.

Kaylee let out a yip. "All green. We have a good start."

Wash, in a tone rarely heard aboard Serenity, "All systems go. We have a good start. Environmental – green. Comms – green. Disconnect all external support."

Jayne dashed out of Serenity's hold and ran to the yacht. He quickly disconnected all hoses and cables. When finished he walked to the nose and raised both hands in the air connected over his head in a victory sign. With all the noise in the cavern, he couldn't hear anything over the com. Wash nodded to him and motioned for him to clear the area, He twirled fingers over his head signaling that he was going to wind the ship up. Jayne nodded and sprinted back to the cargo hold.

"Serenity, this is Star Lincoln lifting off for initial test flight."

With that, the Star Lincoln lifted off on thrusters and rose up out of the cavern. Shortly, nothing could be seen of her. Mal sat back in Serenity's pilot's seat and prepared to wait.

An hour later, a faint voice came over the com. Mal switched it for all the ship to hear. "Serenity, this is Star Lincoln coming home. Touch down in 5.0 minutes. Please keep the area clear until all systems are powered down."

True to his word, Wash landed the Star Lincoln in the exact place where she lifted off an hour before. It took another five minutes to shut everything down. At Wash's "All Clear" everyone walked out of Serenity toward the yacht.

Kaylee came bouncing down the yacht's ramp. "She's no Serenity, Cap'n, but she'll fly." She stood proudly with her hands on her hips.

Wash came down the ramp behind her. A little of the usual Wash peeked out through the test pilot persona.

"It's not as responsive as a real Star Lincoln, and I wouldn't try any serious maneuvers, but she flies pretty good, Mal. It was good to have Kaylee in Engineering, but the automation worked fine. This ship could go anywhere in the system with one pilot."

Mal nodded. "You both did fine." He looked around the group. "Looks like we are about ready for the next phase."

Kaylee looked at him. "We have to name the ship, Cap'n. What'll we call her?"

Several names started flying from Idle Time, Blue Dart, Runaway, and others.

Jayne looked at the ship, impressed by its appearance of power and its implication of freedom. "You'all don't want to give in – why not call her Untamed?" He pronounced the word with a short "a".

River broke the silence. "The ship will remove us from your life. The word reflects reality." She looks at Simon. "And they will never have me. This Tam they will not have."

Simon put his arms both around River and pulled her head to his chest.

"Whoa, Shwo Jeh." Mal jumped in. "It ain't no part of any plan to leave you two to your own selves. Fact is, I more expect you won't spend much time in that ship at all."

Mal looks at the whole group. "Every one needs to be remembering here, this ship ain't nothing but a prop to convince the Alliance that the Tams are beyond their reach. We needed a good looking prop, and now we got it. Maybe it looks too good. I don't want no one being tempted into thinking this is a permanent thing." He looks at Kaylee. "You had a lot to do with building this ship, Kaylee. You shiny with our blowing it up?

Kaylee looked subdued. Then she got a small smile. "All shiny, Cap'n. It was fun to do, we proved we could do it, and I'd like to do it again if'n we get a chance."

Mal patted her on the shoulder. "Suo-yo duh doh shr-dang. We get shut of this, we'll do the best we can."

Book looked around. "I think Untamed will be a good name, Captain. Jayne and I will have to get all the paperwork set up accordingly."

"Everyone get all the pieces together and let's see what we have at dinner." Mal looked around. "It's time for some action."

 _ **Details**_

That evening, everyone meets at the dining table. It should have been a happy group, flushed with the success of their huge effort. Instead, Kaylee is withdrawn, Simon pensive, and Book clearly disturbed. Inara has been avoiding Mal and here at the diner table, refuses to meet his eyes. In short, it is a quiet table, with Wash and Jayne providing most of the conversation. Zoe is watching and cataloging, ever the quiet Executive Officer watching the troops to make sure they are ready for what her commander has in store for them – whatever that is. Mal senses her watching him and give her a brief, confident smile. She knows him well enough to know that he would give her the same smile just before the Alliance executed him.

Mal finished eating and pushed his plate away with a sigh. "That was right fine fixin's. Appears to me that we'd best be getting' on to business. I take it that the ship is ready. Kaylee? Wash?"

Wash looks at Kaylee and when she doesn't respond, goes on to answer. "The ship is ready, Sir. She flies easy, and all the automation works."

"Does it require a pilot?"

"We did install remotes to slave to Serenity's bridge, but most of the time there should be a pilot on board."

"How much crew do you need?"

"Automation's good, Sir. You don't need a crew."

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Best choice, Captain, if something goes wrong, is to abandon ship. Don't need a lot of crew for that. The flight deck separates as an escape pod."

"I don't feel a lot of comfort with that answer, but it is some practical." Mal looked at Jayne. "What about papers?"

"Well, Mal, we found papers in one of the Mercuries that looked good, official seals and all. The Shepherd and me worked on them some and now they fit a ship called Untamed."

"Well, Shepherd. I didn't know you were an expert forger."

Book gave a cryptic smile. "Illumination of manuscripts has been a function of Abbey's for centuries, Captain. You might say it's a required skill."

Mal looked skeptical. "You might say that, but I'm long on wondering about it. Not that I'd question the word of a Shepherd, mind you."

"Of course not, Captain."

"How close an examination will those papers stand?"

Jayne looked thoughtful. "As long as we don't give the Feds no cause to be suspicious like, they're good, Mal."

"Actually, Sir," Zoe slips in, "I called Mr. Universe on that low band he likes to use and asked him about that. He's able to insert the records into the net and the next time someone updates, our stuff will look like their input."

"That's a fine hornswoggle. This genius service wouldn't by any chance be free, would it?"

"He wants a new core processor for his cloud."

"Tzao gao! That's gorram expensive."

Simon chipped in. "I've already agreed to pay for it, Captain. He suggested Serenity deliver it so he can go over the papers and make sure what he enters into the Coretex is right. Or, as he says, almost right. He thought it would look odd if our papers were exactly correct."

Mal nodded following the logic. "

"Cap'n. You supposing that Inara and I resume our deception?" Jayne managed to sound eager, hopeful, and lecherous at the same time.

Mal shook his head. "Jayne, I'm thinking I want you nearby as backup when things get nasty. You, Zoe, and Wash in Serenity are about as good a backup as a man could ask for. The doctor and I will be on the ship and he can claim he's keeping his sister secluded while she's actually safe on board Serenity."

Mal's nearly deafened by the chorus of protests.

"Joo Koh!" At his exclamation, everyone falls silent. "We used to say no plan survives the first minute of execution, but people we ain't even there yet."

"Pyen duh duh jiou cha wen. Simon isn't leaving me behind."

Mal sighed. "Noted. Now, as for the rest of the plan, I'm thinking we take the ship to Hera and have her serviced there. Simon, I think you need to be there. They're going to be watching closely. How are you at piloting a star yacht?"

"I've flown some, Captian, but I'm not what you'd call a pilot."

"That was what I expected. So I'll fly it and the rest of the crew will back us up."

"I'll fly it, Captain." The soft alto voice stunned Mal.

"You? Inara?"

"Why not? I'm a better pilot than you are. If Simon handles all the com traffic, no one will know who is actually flying the ship. Then we can be seen about town playing tourist. It will be more convincing."

"I was thinking while we were doing this, Ambassador, you could be going about your normal trade." What he wouldn't say was - I don't like risking you.

"It's no risk, Mal. And, unlike you flying him around, it will give him some respectability."

"So, you gonna be his doxy for real, or just pretend?"

"Like Jayne, Captain." Inara stood. "What happens depends on whether the money's good enough. I'm done here. Let me know what you decide." Inara leaves, but there's one wounded expression she didn't count on – Kaylee's.

 _ **The Cloud**_

Serenity drifted up to a dense cloud of self-luminescent gas. Activity from the sun, still millions upon millions of miles away, ionized particles that bounced through the cloud. A voice rings out over Serenity's com. Light flashed through the cloud like heat lightning on a dry summer evening.

"Good to see you, Mal. Did you bring that fox, Zoe with you this time?"

"She's here."

"So's her husband, guy."

Mr. Universe shrugged onscreen. "Hey, nobody's perfect."

Mal checked his sensors. "We're feeling kinda exposed out here. How's about letting us in."

"Right-O. Follow the bouncing wisp through the cloud and it will lead you to docking bay six. That's closest to the core server utility room. Roxy and I will meet you there."

"Uh, who's this Roxy?"

"No worries, Mal. She's my current, very favorite Doxy. She's a very, very foxy doxy." He reaches out off screen and pulls an attractive redhead with a slender figure into the range of the viewscreen's pickup. She looks very bored. She pulls away to go flop on a large bed in the background. Mr. Universe leans closer to the pickup and lowers his voice.

"She's upset. I was supposed to take her cloud surfing outside today. I cancelled it so I could be here for your shipment, Mal. This new core is really going to expand my processing bandwidth."

"I thought you already knew all, saw all."

"Sidebands, Mal, Sidebands. Messages don't all come on just one channel. There are waves within waves and I gotta ride them all."

Mal gave a small smile. "Well it gratifies me some to open new horizons for a friend. Do you have what we need set up?"

"Everything is in the 'Net, Mal. Your little pretty can insert itself into the flow whenever you want."

"Mal" Wash interrupts. "we're at the boundary and I've got our glowing little guide in sight."

"Come on in. You'll be out of range of the perimeter repeater pretty quick. No sense trying to broadcast through the static, so I'll see you in a few."

The screen dissolved into static and Mal watched Wash trail the playful mote of light dancing in front of Serenity's nose. The mote wasn't progressing very fast as space speeds go, and the cloud was tens of thousands of kilometers thick. There was no real measurement as it was constantly changing shape.

Where they were going was one of the thousands of Alliance built communications relays launched to support the vast communication network called the Cortex. Over the years several had dropped off line, and the Alliance never did recover them all. No one knew how Mr. Universe had found his, nor how he managed to hide it from the net while still being able to tap into and read every wave. Mr. Universe had grafted a life support module to the satellite and installed his own communications interface. This was his world, and his equivalent of Mal's Serenity. People paid for information, and Mr. Universe could tap it all. The cloud hid him from Alliance sensors and from there he could weave his web of Interplanetary intrigue. He was an information junkie, who was willing to share for a price. Only thing was, he never sold out a client, even when the Alliance was buying.

Finally the gaseous cloud of preplanetary matter parted to reveal the satellite. The wisp led them down to a large bay on the original structure that was clearly intended for cargo use during the original construction. Serenity slid into position and settled into a docking cradle. The cradle moved forward until Serenity's forward cargo hatch engaged a well lit portal. Mr. Universe was standing there, his arm around Roxy, who looked even more bored than before. Mal walked down the ramp to shake hands as Jayne and Kaylee bring up a tag-along pallet loader carrying a large crate.

Mr. Universe releases Roxy to go stand next to the crate. "This is great, Mal. You always bring me the neatest stuff, but this is the max." He stops to inspect the bill of lading. Forgotten, Roxy reaches behind a bin to pick up a carryall shoulder bag. She walks up Serenity's ramp and stops next to Kaylee.

"I've had enough. Can you get me off this oversized play pen?"

Mr. Universe's head comes around. "But, Roxy, I thought we had something beautiful going."

"Beautiful? Maybe - if I had a memory core instead of a brain … Maybe - if I had cameras instead of eyes … Maybe - if I had wires instead of blood vessels! You don't need a doxy, you need a robot you can take off the shelf when you feel the urge. Something that won't mind when you stare at those monitors for thirty hours straight. You certainly don't need a human." With that she storms into Serenity and can be seen going to one of the stairs to the overhead walkway. Mal starts after her until Mr. Universe lays his hand on his arm.

"Let her go, Mal. I bring girls here, give them everything, and they all want to leave after a few weeks. They want too much, Mal. They want all your attention. With so much here, it's just never enough." He looks wistfully into Serenity. "I'll find someone else. I always do."

Mal stands there, speechless. Jayne looks over. "You mean it's okay she can go? Excuse me, I've got to go make sure she finds her quarters." He disappears up the ramp.

Mal turns toward the crate and sees Kaylee standing at the controls of the tag-along. She just seems to be waiting. "Kaylee, let's get this crate where he wants it. We can give him a hand unpacking and setting up."

"Sure, Cap'n. Show me where you want it. It won't take no time at all."

Mal heaves a sigh of relief. At least one person on his crew isn't crazy – at least right now.

 _ **Concerns**_

Mal jumps the last three steps to the cargo hold floor. He lands in a crouch and quickly turns to the left and to the right. Satisfied that nothing lurks in the shadows, he stands and begins to walk around the hold. He's content. Wash has them on course to Silverhold to pick up the Star Lincoln. Periodically he stops and places a hand on a column or panel and just stands there. He thinks of it as his 'inspection', taking the pulse of the ship and the environment. Kaylee may have a communion with the engines, but Mal feels a similar pull to the fabric of the ship and all it contains. He steps around one corner to see Shepherd Book sitting on a box, staring at the closed Bible in his hands.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to intrude." Mal turns to leave.

"No, Captain. It's quite all right. I was just thinking."

Mal turns back around. "I get the feeling that your thinking wasn't giving you no comfort."

"I'm afraid you are right, Captain. My thoughts give me very little comfort."

Mal looks curious. "I thought your God was the source of comfort to those who are troubled. Not that I can say I ever experienced such."

Book nodded. "He does, for those who are willing to lay down their burdens and let him have them."

"And there's some burden you aren't laying down."

"I keep thinking how Advocate Whitherton and his receptionist would still be alive if it weren't for me. And I wonder how many others died in that restaurant we visited. I will carry that guilt for the rest of my life."

"How do you see that as your fault? You didn't set up the trap?"

"No, but I thought I was so clever. My pride, Mal, my pride led me to believe that we could beat the system and no one would get hurt. My pride led to the death of innocent people. I have to live with that, Mal."

"Shepherd, I think maybe River's Blue Hand guys are deservin' of that guilt. They're jwei Gai Won Se. You said so your own self."

"That doesn't excuse me, Mal."

Mal's eyes lose their focus. His voice becomes distant. "You're right, Shepherd, it don't. And I expect you will lay awake nights replaying it, wondering how you coulda done different. You'll imagine sounds you never heard, and it will be as real as this ship. An you wake up in the morning wishin' you hadn't of."

"Is that supposed to be comfort?"

"No, I wouldn't want to deprive you of any of your self pity. But when you're done, let's get busy and make the ones deserving of it pay. Then you can tell yourself in the dark that at least you done something."

Mal turns and starts away. Instead of his earlier aimless wanderings, he's moving off with purpose. Book watches him leave and stares at the still unopened Bible. He mutters to himself "Go Thou and do what thou must do." He too stands and walks away.

Later, Shepherd Book walks into the infirmary where he finds Simon opening and closing cabinets. It looks like he is taking inventory except he isn't referring to or updating any list. Book watches as he starts a second time through cabinets he has already inspected.

"Son, can I help you find something?"

"What? Oh, no … I wasn't … really looking … for anything.."

"Well, I'm pretty sure those cabinet hinges can only take so much opening and closing on a ship this old."

"Well, I suppose I was looking for something, but I won't find it in the cabinets. At least I don't think so."

"What are you looking for?"

"An answer, I guess." Simon starts looking through drawers. Book walks over to stand in front of the next one.

"An answer for what?" He asks when Simon stops to stare at why he can't open the drawer Book is blocking.

Simon looks at him as if it is the first time he's seen him since the conversation started. "What do I do when River realizes I killed our parents?"

Book touches his shoulder sympathetically. "Son, I was there when we found out about your parents. You didn't kill them."

"I might as well have. Dad told me to let it be, to not try to rescue River. I wouldn't listen. They killed them to stop me."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Doctor, but didn't you then use your inheritance to free her?"

"Yes."

"Then your parents died to free their daughter. Had these people not murdered them, you might not have been able to follow through with your plans."

Simon looked thoughtful. "That's true."

"You see, Son, there is a law that many people want to ignore. The 'Verse is a balance of forces set in place by God. Where there's action, somewhere there will be a reaction. You can't predict that reaction. We call it the Law of Unintended Consequences."

"I think I understand."

"I pray you do. These people wanted to stop you. Instead, they freed you to follow your heart. They certainly didn't intend that."

Simon nodded. "But, I'm responsible for my actions, right?"

"Of course."

"Then I'm directly responsible for my parents' death. I'm the guilty party. I'm also guilty for keeping it from River." Simon shook his head. "I didn't want to deal with those consequences."

Book rolled his eyes in unspoken agreement. "You were trying to save your sister, and you didn't have all the data. You didn't know … couldn't know … all that was at stake. You were following your heart. Yours was a selfless act of love. Someone else took your parents' lives from you. I'm pretty certain that they were not acting out of love, although I am charged not to judge in these matters."

"True. But, I can judge me, and I judge me guilty."

"God doesn't want guilt, Simon. There is an element of responsibility, yes. And you should be willing to accept your portion of that. Guilt is a waste of time. You can't change what is in the past. Responsibility is directed to the future. How will you act to reduce the impact of your actions?"

"I don't know."

"Neither do I, Son. But, you and I are both responsible for whatever we can do to keep any more from dying. We are both responsible for the future."

"What about River? I don't think she feels any charge not to judge. What if she judges me guilty?"

"I'm no reader, Son. But, my guess is that your sister loves you. I think she will focus her guilt on the ones directly responsible. That is part of what you and I have to deal with. Helping her get past the anger and her need for revenge."

Both men look at each other. "God help us both!"

Inara wanders through the ship on the way back to her shuttle after grabbing one of Book's apples from the dining area table. She stops short when she sees the captain standing on the catwalk staring into the hold. "Oh."

Mal looks up. "Oh. Ah, it's a fine day, ain't it?"

"We're in space, Captain. It isn't day or night out here."

Oh, yeah, well, by our clock it's day. No alarms, nobody shooting at us. We've fuel in our tanks. I think that makes it a right fine day."

"I guess if you ignore everything else, that could make it a good day."

Mal gives her a grateful slight curl of the lip and a tiny nod. "Oh, and I wanted to say you done a fine job on the Untamed's interior. A right fine job. You could get a good job as an interior decorator." He pauses uncomfortably wondering how to get his foot out of his mouth.

"It's one of the things they teach you at whore school."

Mal ducks the verbal jab mentally and physically. "And I see you mastered that course. Still, you did a good job."

"Thank you, Captain." She starts to walk away and stops. "Do you think this will work?"

Another quick smile comes and goes on Mal's face. "I expect that it will go about as well as any of our plans."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Yes, well, I expect there will be some … adjusting … as we go along. The Shepherd thinks it has a good chance. He's got God on his side, so it might, not that I'm a believer in such."

"No, I've noticed that. I'm surprised Captain, that your integrity will let you go along with this. Won't you be lying?"

"Ain't no lying here. We just give people what they want to see and let them draw their own conclusions. Ain't nobody lying."

"Isn't misleading people a lie? Won't you be setting them up to believe the wrong thing?"

"I ain't the Alliance. I don't try to control what people think. If people want the Tams dead, and want to believe that a ship they believe belongs to the Tam's blows sky high with them on board – well, who am I to argue."

"Who indeed. So, let me see if I have this straight – it is okay to steal from the Alliance and sell black market goods. It's also good to collude in complicated schemes to convince the Alliance that fugitives are dead. This is honest how?"

Mal moved closer to Inara, but the mood is no longer friendly. Inara doesn't feel threatened, but she isn't comfortable. She realizes that Mal's focus is not aimed at her. His voice is low, but forceful.

"We already know that we are on opposite sides about the Alliance. I don't hold none of that against you. 'Specially since you're still here on the same boat with the rest of us. What's honest is that we're all runnin' from something – even you."

"That's not …"

"Don't tell me to ignore what I can see with my own eyes. I may not be schooled like you, nor a reader like our little albatross, but I know how to follow a stray when it's running from the herd. I done that a lot growing up. And I know how to follow an enemy patrol that's wantin' to set up an ambush. You ever see a deserter? I seen them run, too. All got their reasons. It ain't none of my business why, so we leave it like that. But, there's two people on this boat who are running who shouldn't have to. They're fugitives from INjustice. I couldn't win the war, but I found value winning a skirmish or two. River's a passenger on my boat. The doc's part of my crew. Don't either one of them want to be where they are and they's people keepin' them from where they want to be. I can't set it right, but maybe I can knock the machine off its track before it can chew them up. I'm promised to do it."

"That's quite a speech, Captain." Inara's attempt at sarcasm doesn't ring true, even to her. In spite of herself she's impressed, her mind a teeming jumble of thoughts. Who'd expect a Neanderthal from Earth That Was to start quoting Shakespeare? He had no business hitting so close to home. A Companion is trained to keep her person out of her interactions with the client. Each transaction was to be solely about the client. Maybe that's the problem, she thought for the hundredth time – he's not a client.

"I don't intend to make no speeches. I still mean what I said earlier. You did good work on that ship. I'll do my best to keep the Alliance from knowin'." The corners of his mouth moved back up into that half smile that gave his face a rough charm. His eyes flashed briefly before closing down. With that, he was gone, once again leaving more questions than answers.

 _ **Following the Track**_

The crew quickly settled into a routine. Untamed made "supply" stops at various ports. Usually Inara piloted the ship, Simon handled communications, and River would hover close to her brother. She often watched Inara pilot the ship. Sometimes Kaylee would ride along to check out systems, or Mal would pilot to give Inara a break and a chance to meet an occasional client.

Wherever Untamed landed, Serenity would find an excuse to be in the area. They had a variety of ploys.

Actually having money to work with, Zoe and Jayne would buy cargoes on one planet and sell them on the next. Their activities were even yielding a small profit – especially since Mal never worried about import or export taxes or permits.

Book occasionally assisted by arranging small cargoes to be shipped from Abbey to Abbey. It wasn't the kind of work Mal would ever have considered before – no money in it. However, now, Serenity is known as a ship of mercy for some.

For once Serenity's operations were almost legal, allowing the crew to relax – or they would have relaxed were it not for the constant watch for Blue Sun or Alliance operatives.

Kaylee was spending a lot of time in both engine rooms. With the improved cash flow, she was able to install upgrades to Serenity's engine and thrusters. Serenity's handling improved until she was almost as agile as the Star Lincoln's controls. Whenever Kaylee was aboard Serenity, and working in the engine room, she sang cheerfully. Hardly anyone noticed that when she was working on Untamed's engines, she was quiet and withdrawn. She had trouble looking Simon in the eye. River would spend time with her and they had long conversations, but they weren't playing their usual games.

Kaylee kept hounding Mal to make a stop at Boros. She was certain she could find a higher grade of parts for Serenity there, among the Alliance castoffs, and Mal suspected she was right. He kept putting her off, preferring to continue the watch on the Untamed. It was that ship that decided the final decision in Kaylee's favor. The jury-rigged nature of the Star Lincoln made it susceptible to frequent glitches. Most wouldn't actually stop the ship, or cause anyone to be lost in space, but it would make piloting sometimes tricky for Inara. Kaylee was spending a lot of time aboard the Untamed, and River drifted back to the engineering space to keep her company. Simon welcomed these visits as he felt River was sanest when she was around Kaylee. Kaylee's simple love of life, and uncluttered mind proved very soothing to River. River favored Kaylee because she was closest in spirit to River's ideal of her stolen childhood.

They were a day out of Boros when River confessed her guilt to Kaylee.

"I took Simon from his world. He's a great surgeon, and now he wastes his time on me. I know he's not happy. He's like a caged bird."

"River," Kaylee put down the spanner she was using, "You are Simon's world." She couldn't keep the regret out of her voice.

"Shouldn't be … I should be in my world, and he should be in his. It's not right, he isn't free to do what he wants." River looks at Kaylee. "He should be with who he wants." There seemed to be a special emphasis on that sentence.

Kaylee nervously wiped one greasy hand on her coveralls and laid it on River's shoulder. "He loves you. You're family and way more important than a career in some antiseptic old hospital emergency room." She grimaced wryly. "I think he is with who he wants."

"If I were dead, he would be free." River's voice was distant, her eyes shifting to see something outside the ship.

"River, don't talk like that. If you are dead, he's all alone. You're all he has, now. You can't take that from him."

"I'm going to see he gets his world back." River paused, her eyes focusing back on Kaylee. "I'm going to give you a gift, Kaylee. I'm going to give you the only thing I have – you can have my brother." She smiled and stroked the housing of the turbo generator. "You can take care of him like you do Serenity. You can fix him."

She grinned.

"All I have to do is stop being River."

 _ **Party Rhyme**_

Untamed set down on a quiet docking pad on Paquin. Inara went through the shutdown procedure, while Simon communicated with the Port Authority. River was acting restive. They had chosen Paquin because of the festival. River had heard about it on the Cortex and wanted to go dancing. Simon was hopeful that it would help her be calmer, and frankly, he wanted to see his sister do something she loved. Inara and Kaylee had come along. Mal had brought Inara's shuttle down so she could visit some clients, and then slipped over to where Zoe and Jayne had grounded Serenity. They had put together a cargo of festival clothes and delicacies that were common on other moons, but were exotic on Paquin. They arrived the week before with other vendors who set up on the periphery of the festival. Book had contacted the local Abbey, and was helping them with their backlog of festival weddings and baptisings.

Wash was going over Serenity, preparing for a possible fast departure. He was anticipating the sale of the cargo, so he and Zoe could engage in their own version of festival dancing – horizontally – preferably somewhere private, off Serenity.

Almost everyone was relaxed. They'd been following the same routine for months, and nothing had turned up. Mr. Universe had told them that there was absolutely nothing on the waves. As usually Mal was fretting things were going too well.

Three days after Untamed arrived Mal started camping on Serenity's bridge, constantly monitoring com channels. There'd been some interesting role changes. Jayne was playing shopkeeper for Serenity's dwindling supply of trade goods. Wash and Zoe had finally managed to depart the ship to pursue their wedded bliss. Inara had gone to service some clients after transforming Kaylee into a Companion for Simon.

On the last night of the festival, Kaylee and Simon attended one of the smaller parties for couples. Nearby, River was dancing her heart out at a group dance for people who loved to dance but had no partners. Book had decided to take a break from weddings and was quietly watching her from a nearby buffet table. Several young men seemed drawn to River's grace, but one seemed to be pressing his case more firmly than the others. Book wasn't too concerned as long as all they did was dance. Frankly, he thought it was good that someone 'normal' was taking an interest in her. He spent a moment building a multi-tiered work of art that could barely be classified as a sandwich and placing it on an already well loaded plate. He'd been busy all day and hadn't eaten.

Then River screamed.

The young man took her by the arm and seemed to be trying to comfort her and lead her away from the crowd. River sank to the ground, still screaming, tears streaming down her face. She shrank away as her suitor attempted to stand her up.

Book walked over, with his heavily laden plate in his right hand. "May I be of assistance?"

"Get lost, Grandpa."

Book looked at the couple, lifted his sandwich from the plate, and whipped the heavy plate in a vicious backhand slash edgewise across the bridge of the man's nose. Stunned, he fell to the floor.

Book looked down at the bleeding face. "I never married."

He looked to River and offered her his now plateless hand. She looked at him, and words began to spill out of her mouth. It sounded crazy, but her eyes were flat, black pools of something fearful.

"Images, he had,  
Images dark.  
Small silver capsule  
on the cab floor waiting.

"Driver bleeding,  
Passengers screaming -  
Big, bad crash  
Blinding flash.

"Mind glows dim  
Someone breaks in  
Little silver capsule  
A fallen star gleaming.

"Capsule taken  
Blue hands unshaken.  
Parents lives run out  
Like falling sands."

Book tries again to reach the sobbing girl. "Let's go home, River."

"I have no home,  
Only a room that roams."

"Well, we wouldn't want it to roam without us, would we?" His voice is very soft. Her head tilts toward him, and her eyes focus on his face. It's like she is seeing him for the first time. Her eyes shift to his extended hand. She takes it, and with that incredible dancer's grace, unfolds from the floor to stand by him. He grabs a napkin from a nearby table and wipes her eyes. She acknowledges the kindness with a nod. Together they walked out of the party lights and faded into the darkness outside. The music resumes and the dancers shift into a new pattern. Nobody goes near the man on the floor.

 _ **Tam to Run**_

Book makes the decision that River would be better off on Serenity, rather than the Untamed. He practically carries the shattered young girl to the ship and discovers that Mal has finally taken a long delayed rest. Without disturbing him, Book settles River in her room and contacts the crew. Seeing the time, he decides to make a breakfast omelet for the crew as they come in. A bleary-eyed Mal joins him as he is finishing the simple meal. As they eat, Book brings Mal up to date.

"So, what do you make of last night, Mal?"

"Some one wanted to quietly snatch our little lost lamb, and you swing a mean plate."

Book looked troubled. "I was angry."

"It seems a custom set by one of your founders, don't it."

"Well, yes, but I'm not so certain my motives were as pure."

"I done some reading in the book once. Seemed like if he were purely human at the time," Mal stood up from the table. "maybe his motives weren't so pure, either. He still done some good with that whip of his."

A thoughtful Book watched Mal head for the bridge.

He still hadn't moved when Mal came back and filled his cup with more coffee.

"You done good callin' in the crew. They're on their way. Everyone's being careful not to attract attention." Book merely nodded. Mal tries another approach.

"Did you know there is nothing on the waves about your assault, nor can Mr. Universe find any ID for the victim of your rescue?

"Did you expect there to be?" Book shifted back to the present.

"No. These people are worse than prairie borers for staying below the surface and destroying things."

"So what do you plan next, Captain?"

"Well, that's up to the good doctor and his crazy sister. I think Untamed needs to take a flit through the void."

Book shook his head. "That would be dangerous, Captain. An Alliance cruiser could easily snap them up."

"I'm thinking, Shepherd, that it's time for the wolves to run the lamb to ground."

Book looked chagrined. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. That was the original plan, wasn't it?"

Mal nodded and snatched a flat tortilla off the table to scoop in a second helping of the omelet. He gave Book a high sign for his approval of the taste. Book smiled.

"You know, Captain, I've actually enjoyed this caper of ours. It's been peaceful."

Mal nodded and swallowed. "I've known peace like this before. It's like this just before the grenade goes off."

"Perhaps you are right, Captain. Man doesn't seem to be able to live in Eden."

"My experience, Shepherd, is that Hell always finds a man. Chases him down like a dog."

With that, Mal finished the last bite of his rolled up breakfast and headed back to the bridge leaving Book muttering to himself. "He's getting a habit of doing that," to the dinnerware he was collecting from the table.

Book has replaced what had been eaten by the time the first of the crew comes back on board. Zoe and Wash are the last to return and all just seemed to naturally end up seated around the dining table. They all fall to with gusto. River tells her story about the attempted kidnapping. Book brings them all up to date on what has transpired since. Mal comes back to join them as they are just finishing. The group grows silent, waiting.

Mal looks around. "I think the time is come. Last night was the tip-off that they are on the trail. They tried a soft snatch and it didn't work. It's good news for us, though, because we know they don't want no fuss or bother with this. I think they'll let the Tams leave, and reel them in off planet."

"You're right, Sir." Zoe was focused. "Wash and I came back by way of where Untamed is berthed. There's a cruiser nearby, and a man with a bandaged nose has loaded and unloaded the same pallet about half a dozen times. It's called the Egg Crate."

Mal nodded. "Good intel, Sergeant." He looks over at Simon and Book. "Do we have the corpses you wanted?"

Simon nodded. "Yes, Captain, I have two cadavers that match closely enough. But, I don't see how we can get them aboard the ship if it is being watched."

Book nodded. "It's being watched, all right. Ships bearing produce names like that are usually independent contractors handling shipments for Blue Sun - and other chores."

Mal nodded at the confirmation. "Wish I was knowin how you knew so much about these people. Don't seem like likely knowins for a Shepherd."

Book smiles enigmatically. "No it doesn't," and finishes his statement with a shrug.

Mal matched his shrug and turned where Simon and River were sitting. "Way I see it, you two are going to run scared. You're going to hurriedly load up supplies and run across the rift hoping to lose them in the big black."

"Now, Mal, you know that won't work." Jayne sounded contemptuous of such a plan.

"You're a hunter, Jayne. It wouldn't work for you. But rabbits don't know that."

"Captain, long stretchers are going to look suspicious when loaded."

"We ain't loading stretchers. We're loading boxes. When the ship blows up, there won't be nothing but pieces anyway. We'll load them as pieces. By the way, Jayne, I want you ripping the bodies apart, not the doctor. He'd be too neat."

"All right. I'll make 'em nice and messy." Jayne's anticipation made Inara turn away, and Kaylee looked queasy.

Mal turned to Wash. "Are the remotes ready, Wash?"

"Yes, sir. They're all set."

"Good. Here's what we'll do. Doctor, is your sister able to play her role?"

"Yes, Captain. She's very focused right now."

"Good. The supply truck will arrive just ahead of you. The loaders will all be waiting to load when you arrive. You will supervise the loading half way through and then you and your sister will go on board. Kaylee, you and I will have two sets of coveralls. You and I will do fast changes to make it look like there are two more loaders than there are. Wash, Inara, I want you two on board Serenity. You make her look busy, like we are planning to leave. Call now for a departure time. Ours has to look routine. Ambassador, where you most likely be able to book a client?"

"I have a standing request on Angelina."

"Shiny. Wash, book for Angelina. We'll get some machine parts we can sell there. Please book your client, Inara."

"Are we going to get there?"

"We'll get there." Mal looked uncomfortably at Inara for a moment. She knew he was using her, and deliberately rose from the table.

"I'll go confirm the booking now, Captain. Thank you for thinking of me."

Mal didn't watch her leave. He stared at the deck. When he looked up, "In a couple of hours you Tams will board your ship. A loading crew will deliver your supplies. That'll be me, Jayne, and Kaylee. Zoe will be supervisor and driver. Last loads, River will wear one of the sets of coveralls and sneak off pretending to be Kaylee. Doctor, you'll do the same to help me load. We will hide you two in the delivery truck. Untamed will close up, and we will occupy ourselves putting away the pallets. We mount up and leave normally. We'll return the supply truck and Book will give us all a ride back to Serenity. We'll pick up those machine parts on the way. We'll load our cargo, smuggle you two back aboard Serenity, and depart on schedule. As we clear Atmo, Untamed will lift and run without warning."

"What happens, Captain, when our watcher lifts to chase Untamed?" Book's expression was not one of confidence.

"One, I'm counting on that. We don't want Untamed to lose them. Second, Wash, since you will be in control of Untamed, can you have it make an evasion that cuts us off and places us squarely in the path of her chaser?"

"You want a me zig, you zig dance to slow them down?"

"Right, and I'll be on the radio the whole time discussing their relationships with a Bosun's flatfish. Like to tangle them up until Untamed can get beyond Highgate."

"Guay Toh Guay Nown, Mal. We can do that." Wash seemed to quiver in his seat as he thought about how he could tie up the opposition. Zoe starts rubbing his neck and shoulders trying to settle him down.

Mal looks around the group. Without seeming to, he searches the eyes of each one for questions, preferably ones he might be able to answer.

"All right, people, let's be about it."

 _ **Launch**_

It's a tired crew riding the mule as it tractors up Serenity's loading ramp. Mal and Jayne move a couple of large boxes off the trailer to show a cubby hole in the cargo pallets. Kaylee helps Simon crawl out of the space and pull a nearly unconscious River free.

"I'm going to take River to our quarters. Then I'll come back to help, Captain."

Mal looks at the rest of the group. "We've got it."

Despite that, in a few minutes. Simon is back and helps with a will. He seems to always be handy when Kaylee tries to move a large box. She meets his assistance with a grateful smile.

They've stowed the last pallet and locked down the mule and trailer when Wash pokes his head over the gantry rail.

"Mal, we're coming up on our scheduled departure."

"Do it. I'll be up in a minute." He dusts his hands and heads for the stairs. The ship begins to tremble as Wash powers up. Serenity lifts vertically on thrusters and atmospheric engines leaving a cloud of dust and debris around the docking platform. Wash sets course for an atmospheric pass over Untamed's location before leaving atmo. It's just by chance that Serenity passes directly over the Egg Crate that has been watching Untamed.

In that instant, Untamed lifts vertically from her berth under full power. Serenity rocks in the backwash. Mal staggers and looks at Wash.

"Ai ya! That's cutting it too close!"

"Wha …? Mal, that wasn't me." He points to the remote still clipped to the console.

Mal's face takes the look of one who doesn't know where he is. Any question he would have asked is drowned out by collision alarms as the Egg Crate, still directly below them tries to lift. Metal is still screeching from the impact when Simon dashes to the bridge.

"Captain, have you seen my sister?"

Three pairs of stunned eyes turn to look at him.

With a baffled look in his eyes he points back to their quarters. "I just checked in her room, and she's not where I left her. She was lying down while we finished unloading."

Again the ship rocks and Wash manages to drift forward into the best possible track for the cruiser's departure. Egg Crate rotates on her thrusters, breaking her straight line view of Untamed's departure. Mal still stares at the doctor as he grabs his mike. His protests are much more authentic than he had originally planned, but no less creative. He puts up the mike and motions for Wash to move clear.

"Kaylee! Status!"

The cruiser is still visible when Kaylee comes to the bridge. "Serenity don't exactly like that kind of treatment, Captain."

"Are we airtight?"

"All shiny, Captain, just dinged."

"Go, Wash." That covered, Mal turns back to Kaylee. "Tell me River's visiting with you in Engineering?"

"No, Captain, I ain't seen her since Simon put her to bed."

Realization breaks across the bridge. "Jao Gao. Zoe, call the ship."

Jayne and Book come onto the bridge. "That was exciting, Mal." Jayne wore his usual sarcastic expression.

Book looked concerned. "I didn't anticipate our departure would be quite that violent, Captain."

"Either of you seen the doctor's sister?"

Their negative replies fuels Mal's growing suspicion. Inara comes onto the bridge in the midst of Zoe's shutting down the com.

"Sir, the Untamed doesn't respond."

Mal stared at two ion trails beyond the atmosphere. "She won't. Not until she decides to say good bye."

"Captain, you don't mean she's piloting …" Book's voice trailed off as he looked at Simon.

"Captain, how could you let my sister …" Simon wants to be indignant, but can't quite work up the feeling of anger toward Mal. He remembers that Mal told him to stay with River. He still wasn't sure why he hadn't.

"She's out there, Captain." Kaylee's voice carries a whole cargo hold of dread.

Mal feels the truth of what she said. He drops into the seat behind the co-pilot's console and signals he has the controls. "Wash, try the remote. Get her back."

"Right, Mal." Freed from piloting the ship, Wash grabs the remote and tries the controls. Nothing changes relative to the two ships ahead of them. "Nothing, Mal. I guess she's figured out how to override our remotes."

Wash checks coordinates. "She's heading for the Rift, Mal. She's on the course we originally plotted."

Mal stares through the transparisteel front of the bridge. "Where's she going to run?"

Kaylee stood there, her face pale. "She ain't runnin', Captain. At least, not like you mean."

Book touches her shoulder gently. "What can she hope to achieve, all alone out there?"

"Uh, she's not alone, now." Wash confirms what his sensors are telling him. "That's an Alliance Patrol Cruiser vectoring in from the galactic north east.

Zoe analyzes the plot. "They are going to box her in, Captain. She won't escape."

Mal stares out the screen. "How long?"

"She's going evasive, Mal." Wash taps some numbers into the computer. "My guess - she will be well outside of planetary sensor range before they catch up to her. Say, half an hour."

Just then, Egg Crate seems to under go convulsions. Panels blast away from the hull revealing a fast Corvette.

Wash whistles. "Not good, Mal. Even if Untamed had her original engines, or the upgraded set, she couldn't outrun that."

Book studies the readings. "It seems, Captain, that we were outclassed from the start."

Jayne snorts derisively. "Well, that weren't too hard. The whole scheme was only half-baked."

Mal holds up a placating hand. "We had as much chance as we ever had."

Simon moves in front of Mal, his body stiff with tension. It almost looks as if he's about to strike Mal. "I'm sure this is all very interesting, Captain, but I want to know how you propose to get my sister out of this."

Mal looks from Simon to Book, and back to Simon. "I surely don't know."

"She doesn't want you to do anything, Cap."

All heads turn to Kaylee. "She doesn't want you to, Cap."

"Kaylee, I keep you on board as my mechanic. I need you to be my mechanic. I don't need you to be a reader."

Kaylee looks close to tears. "I ain't no reader, Cap. I just know this is what she wants."

Simon grabs Kaylee's arm close the shoulder. His fingers are white with the pressure. "Why? How do you know?"

Inara moves to defend Kaylee. She tries to release Simon's grip on her arm."Can't you see she's upset. Simon … Give her some room."

Simon protests. "That's my sister out there. I have a right to know what she knows." Still, at Inara's look, he let's go and backs away some. Kaylee reaches up to rub the red marks on her arm.

"It was just girl-talk, you know? Girls talk. We were just foolin' around and she starts talkin' about how everyone just wants a normal life, and they can't have one. She figured it was her fault. I kept tellin' her that weren't so, but she was certain." Kaylee stopped to wipe tears from her face with a grubby sleeve. "I told her Serenity was a good place and all of us wanted to be here. You know, nobody made nobody sign on. We all want to be here."

Jayne sniffed. "I signed on to make money, not be no fugitive because of some looney."

"That's enough, Jayne." Mal moves forward to face Kaylee – a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You done right, Kaylee. You told her true. Serenity is a refuge, and she was a refugee. But I think she's chosen her a different path now."

Simon turned to stare out at the fleeing ship. "She's doing this to set me free. She feels guilty about taking me from the hospital to rescue her. I couldn't make her understand that she was what was more important. I didn't want her going back to them."

Wash looked up from his instruments. "They've already got a lock on her, Cap. It won't be long now"

 _ **Outside looking in**_

All those standing on Serenity's bridge helplessly watched the three ships converge.

The Alliance cruiser steadily pulled the sleek midnight blue yacht toward its primary docking bay. The Blue Sun Corporate corvette, Egg Crate, darted ahead to drop into a cradle in the adjacent bay.

"That's odd." Wash's puzzled voice catches everyone by surprise. "Cap, she's not struggling with all the power she's got. She's just resisting a little."

Mal looks at the instruments. "You think maybe she doesn't know how? She's not exactly an experienced pilot."

"Could be, but she used more power than that on take-off. She's backed off power levels." Wash turns to face Simon. "It's like this is what she wants, but doesn't want it to look too easy."

Simon turns to look around the room. All he sees are sympathetic eyes. Even Jayne seems to be concerned. "I can't believe she'd go back to them. She knows what they'll do to her."

"Nuh-uh. They don't understand, Simon." Kaylee's face was pale, her eyes dark pools of misery. "She's not going back to them."

"What do you mean?" Mal's voice was gentle, resigned.

"I mean she told me she'd rather die than go back to them."

Reluctantly, Simon's head nods in agreement. "But they have her."

Kaylee shakes her head, hair flying. She turned to face Mal more directly, as if to exclude Simon from what she is resolved to say. "It ain't like that, Cap'n. It ain't like that at all."

"You know something we don't, Kaylee, now's the time to be telling it."

"River's terrified of what they will do to her. She wants them out of her head. She's looking for peace the only way she can see to find it."

Mal watched as Untamed disappeared into the maw of the Alliance cruiser's ship bay. "Wish I could see what was goin' on over there."

"You're going to get your wish, Captain." Wash links Mal's co-pilot console video to his pickup. "She's activated the video and audio feeds over there." He looks up at Mal. "She's routed them over to us."

 _ **Capture**_

Now Serenity's crew shifts focus from the specks in the view ports to the video and audio feed showing on the bridge monitors. They watch the Untamed settle into the docking cradle in the center of the bay. They can see the guards standing around the ship. A video feed from the external hull shows four techs approaching the hull with cutters. In just minutes they slice through Untamed's lightly armored hull. A pencil tractor lifts the still smoking hull fragment clear and armored troops with scanners move in.

"Legate! We have indications of two bodies inside."

The man in the grey uniform and high crowned cap looks puzzled. "Bodies? Investigate."

He stands, tapping one foot as he watches. The video feed shows him looking over to the two bland men wearing blue gloves standing to one side of the hangar. He frowns briefly, an evident look of distaste flashing across his face. He turns to his aide and the audio pickup sounds. "Watch those two. You can't trust those Blue Sun operatives. Only reason they are on this ship is my orders." He stopped as one of his security guards steps out of the Untamed.

"We found something, sir. There's a young girl in a cryogenic stasis cabinet and a young man at the ships controls. His face is a charred mass. Looks like he tried to eat his blaster just before we brought them on board. The controls are set on autopilot and look like they burned out fighting the tractor."

Mal looks at Jayne. "I thought you …"

"I did, Mal. I done a good job on it." He throws both hands up in frustration. "Maybe she used her mind power to reassemble them."

The Legate's voice cuts through their argument. "What about the girl?"

The guard shrugged. "Can't tell, sir, all the readouts are dark."

The Legate nodded. "Okay, wait there. My orders are to let our special consultants from Blue Sun handle the packages. They'll take charge from here. In the meantime," He raised his voice, "Helm, set course for Imperial Center. Tell them we have the Tams in custody and are coming in."

Kaylee grasped Simon's hand in both of hers as the crew watched. The Blue Sun operatives attached the pallet lifter to the cryo unit and start to remove it from the ship. Their tinny voices came over the speakers. "Do you think she's alive?"

"We don't know, but we can't afford to take any chances."

Kaylee looked around the bridge. "What does that mean?"

The operative extracts a small silver cylinder and activates it.

"Kill the audio!" Serenity's crew was yanked back to their reality by Book's shout. Wash's hand slams down on the audio controls. They watch in silent disbelief as the Legate and the crew in the bay writhe in agony. Blood streams from nostrils, corners of eyes and mouth.

The Blue Sun operatives stand, admiring their handiwork, when the Untamed's engines come online and quickly ran up to overload. The external sensors locked on their faces as the Untamed blew apart taking them, their victims, and the two ships with it.

Serenity's bridge lit up as the Alliance cruiser soundlessly disappears in a bright flash.

"Wuo duh Tian Ah!" Book is appalled. "She blew herself up."

"To Ma Duh!" Jayne's voice is admiring. "She took 'em with her. Doc, I'd say you got you a clean back trail from here on."

Kaylee is in tears. "She begged me to rig the ship so she could blow it if they captured her. I didn't want to, but those eyes – she showed me her pain. I couldn't bear it. I had to."

Mal put his arm around his mechanic. "I don't expect you could do any less than you did, Kaylee. Person's got a right to live, or end, their life as they choose."

"She told me. I'm leaving you a gift, Kaylee. Make him happy." Kaylee blushes as she drops her eyes to the deck. "She said he can be such a dummy sometimes."

Simon stares in disbelief. Inara and Book both converge on him but he's staring out the transparisteel front of the bridge." She isn't dead." The voice is calm, matter of fact. The voice of a trained observer.

"Son you can't deny what we all saw."

"I don't care what we saw." Now the emotion comes. "I know she isn't dead. She's my sister. I would know if she died. I would feel it. I felt when she was in trouble. I'd know if she was dead."

"Son, you're just numb." Book uses Simon's distress to overcome his own shock. "Acceptance will come in time." He pauses. "I think it is going to take us all some time to accept what she's done. I don't believe any of us pictured this kind of outcome." Book struggles against his guilt for participating in this mass execution.

Mal's face shifts from shock to reality. "Wash, sneak us out of here. They wanted privacy for their kidnapping, they got it. Let the Alliance wonder where they are."

It was Zoe, always looking for threats in a combat zone that saw a small object moving slowly toward Serenity. "Captain, do you think we should look for survivors?

"Not much chance of that Sergeant. Like as not the pieces will be too small to find."

"Like as not you're right, Sir, but my peripheral vision keeps picking up a movement out there."

"Wash, you got anything?"

"Nothing on radar … nothing on beacon. Nothing, Mal."

Zoe places her left hand on the console to lean past Wash to look at the debris field. "There's something out there, Sir."

Mal starts looking. He doesn't try to focus on movement – it's just like hunting – you see motion first with your peripheral vision. You can't look directly to find faint objects. He tries to keep his eyes unfocused, not looking at any one thing. A flickering pattern hung just on the edge of his vision. It was like trying to see a faint star in an Earth-standard atmosphere. You could see it from the corner of your eye, but when you tried to look right at it, it disappeared. Finally he sees something he can lock on to. A tiny spurt of a steering jet, a small jet. He directed the ship's periscope toward it and jacked up the magnification. "Inara, did your skinsuit run off?" He starts to shake his head.

Inara looks puzzled. "No, Mal. It should be in my shuttle, but I might have left it aboard Untamed."

Mal gestures toward the scope. "It's coming home like a lost calf looking for its mother at suppertime."

Inara takes the unspoken invitation to spot her wayward suit through the scope. It moves expertly through the debris field, growing ever larger in the scope. Her voice sounds puzzled. "That's not possible. It can't pilot itself."

Mal grinned. "I somehow don't think it is."

Mal feels a strong grip on his shoulder and allows himself to be turned around to look into Simon's eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

Mal pointed off the bridge. "Doctor, something tells me you might want to open the top-side airlock and let our little Albatross in." He turns to Wash. "Wash, you might want to move forward on the periscope heading. Just don't run over her."

Simon overcomes his shock and heads for the lock. Kaylee is right behind him. Book moves to fill the empty space as if sucked in by the vacuum.

"Captain, do you mean to say that she's alive?"

Mal looked toward the now recognizable shape forward of the transparisteel windows. "Shepherd, I ain't certain, but I think there's one less soul that needs prayin' into heaven tonight. If I believed in such things, that is."

"How?" Mal figures Inara can be forgiven for allowing her composure to slip.

"I'm not rightly sure how the details all fit together, and I'm not rightly sure I want to be knowin'. Somehow she talked Kaylee into riggin' the ship to blow and bided her time until she got what she wanted."

Wash sighed. "That was a beautiful ship."

Jayne snorted. "Tweren't no ship to her. It was bait. Mal, that girl's some serious hater."

Mal's possible answer died aborning when they heard Simon's voice carrying down the corridor.

"What do you think you were doing?"

River marched onto the bridge and up to Mal. She handed the remote control unit to Mal. "I was there. I heard them scream." She pauses to look at her brother. "I wanted to hear them scream. They screamed louder than Mommy and Daddy." She looks at Shepherd Book's pale face, her eyes level. "It's all even now."

River looks up, eyes focused beyond the ship.

"Two by two,  
Hands of blue,  
You killed Tams,  
I finished you.

Two by two,  
Hands of blue,  
We're not poor,  
We'll be Tams no more."

She smiled, shrugged and skipped off the bridge in the direction of Inara's shuttle to return her skinsuit.

 _ **Epilogue**_

Mal is sitting on Serenity's bridge. Serenity is moving through the rift. Wash and Zoe are in their quarters and Mal is letting the ship run on autopilot.

He's sitting with his feet propped on the control console. The only lights are the stars outside and the glow of the instruments. He's relaxed and at peace with the 'Verse.

He looks over his shoulder when he hears a male voice clearing its throat.

"Hi, Doc. How's your patient?"

"She's resting quietly, thank you. Without medication."

"That'd be a good thing, I expect."

"Yes, well, I think it is a positive sign. I'm hoping the lack of pursuit will enable her to live more calmly. Although, I wasn't thinking of that extreme a treatment."

Mal nods and looks out the viewport. "If you're thinking about the body count, more people died at Serenity Valley. Might be the Alliance got some of its own back for a change."

"It is still very hard to accept."

"I reckon so, Doctor." Mal's feet hit the deck and he pivots to face Simon. "They's a whole passel of guilt flowing through this ship – River's guilt, your guilt, even the good Shepherd is bothered some by the outcome."

"You don't seem bothered by it."

"I ain't. I done figured out what all you smart people overlooked."

"Why don't you fill me in."

"Gladly." Mal holds out one hand with his thumb extended. He taps it with his other hand. "It ain't River's guilt – all she did was pick what she thought was the best school. She couldn't know what they were going to do to her." He taps his extended index finger. "It ain't your guilt – all you did was to rescue your family." He taps his extended middle finger. "And, it ain't the Shepherd's guilt – all he done was to book passage for a journey he didn't expect." He holds up the next finger. "I figure that them as made your sister whatever she is – and I ain't rightly figured that out yet – they's the ones should carry all the guilt."

"Really, Captain, it's not that simple."

"Really, Doctor? Tell me - how many would have died if they had just left the two of you alone?"

"None, but as individuals, we are responsible for our actions. We could have turned ourselves in, appealed to the courts, run farther and faster. We didn't have to choose a path of deception and death. We as much as lured those people to their deaths. What are two people's lives against hundreds?"

"Know what you mean about that, Doc. Pondered that some my own self during the war. All those kids looking to me to keep them alive, and I couldn't. Still weighs on me time to time. But, I found my answer. Tweren't none of those that died with me that weren't volunteers. They chose to be there. They all thought they knew the risks, and I made good and sure they knew what was coming and that they all had a chance to run before it got really bad. They stayed and paid the price. But, the guilt – wasn't – mine!"

"Okay, that might work for you, but …"

"No buts, Doctor." Mal paused. "You know, you should study your sister some and take a lesson from her. Complex as she figures to be, she's pretty simple – elemental even. People murdered her parents – she evened the score. She's at peace. It'll be harder for you. All the people chasing you were volunteers. You weren't. You had no choice in what you did. I guarantee the Government would never leave you alone. Those people were dedicated to chasing you, and they weren't the least bit worried by who died. You saw that in the hold. Fact is, you can't be certain how many on that ship were already dead before your sister blew it up."

"No, I guess not." Simon straightens a little as if a burden has shifted off his shoulders.

Mal watches the change. "Good. Then it's time for you to move on. You have a chance for a life now. How do you want to live it?"

Simon nods. "I've been thinking about that, Captain. I seem to be in possession of a large sum of funds."

Mal nods with eyebrows raised expectantly.

"And I intend to split it with you and the crew. You certainly earned it. In fact, you'll come out pretty well since our trading made a profit, and Jayne had the gall to insure the Untamed at full Star Lincoln value.

"Ai ya!" escapes from Mal's lips. "I didn't know that!"

For the first time, Simon smiles. "Yes, and the claim is already settled with a double indemnity for being lost. He's filed a claim through Mr. Universe and he's dummied a file confirming the loss."

Mal shook his head. "He'll want to keep that. It was his fool notion."

Simon shrugs. "Actually, he cut Wash and Kayla in for a share, with some for Inara. He left you out, of course. However, your cut of what I have should balance it nicely."

"And what do you plan to do with the rest, you and your sister."

"Buy some new ID's first. Then I keep thinking about how River and I were kidnapped because those people had no doctor."

"I seem to remember that occasion."

"Yes, well, as much as I didn't appreciate their method, I can't deny their need. From what Shepherd Book tells me, many of the outer colonies are having the same problem."

Mal nods. "I'd allow as that is true."

"What I want to do is outfit a small hospital ship. One that could easily be handled by a small crew and could slip in and out of the most remote places. River and I could work the system helping save lives."

"That's a noble endeavor."

Simon shrugs. "I don't know if it's all that noble, or maybe guilt and a need to offset recent events."

Mal stood up. "What's it matter? You start livin' with that guilt and you'll never convince yourself it's repaid. Done is done, Doc. The future pays for itself, not the past. How do you plan to get a ship? Want Wash and Kaylee help you build another one?" Mal already knows where he's going to get an engineer. That's inevitable.

"Yes, well …" Simon hesitated. He takes a deep breath as he looks about the familiar bridge of Serenity. "I have a job for you, Mal."

 **\- Fini -**

18 November, 2013

McKinney, Texas

30,000 Words

Copyright Kenneth W. Finley, Jr. 2013


End file.
